Dark Flight
by Kurama's Nii-san
Summary: In the world there are three powerful forces of Nature, they feed off each other, rely on each other. Life, Destruction, Order, when one decides to break that bond it up to Naruto and Sasuke to keep the world in it natural balance. FemKyuubi, Sasuke is Darkrai, Naruto is Yveltal, who is Xerneas? ITS NOT YAOI!
1. Dark Pheonix's rebirth

_**Hello Fanfiction, Kurama-Niisan, formerly, Super Lambian signing in for a new story I plan to keep working on. My other story all crashed and burned because of one my computers tend to get viruses, and two no internet. But never fear those days are in the past. Now this story is my take on Naruto and Yveltal, always never understood on how Yveltal came into contact with Naruto, so this is my version on it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kurama's Nii-san doesn't own Pokemon nor Naruto they are own by Game Freak, Nintendo, and Masashi Kishimoto or is that dargon ball z either way I don't own anything but my thoughts and computer**_

_** Chapter 1: Dark Wing takes flight**_

The light moonlight shined over the abandoned field lighting it up in its ominous silver glow. Slowly a large bird-like creature made its way across the sky, the careful watcher could see the condition it was in. The creature wore a tense look as it flapped it's large, magnificent, wings. Slowly the creature fell, it's left wing grazing the grass before it fell to the ground. It winced as the grass agitated his already wounded body, he heatedly thought of the creature who got him in this state. 'Xerneas, you fool, you believe that with only Life and Order the world will prosper, a world with only Life grows crowded and never develops.' he winced in his thought as he thought over what Xerneas told him.

Flashback

"Xerneas, what is your business, I have no want of seeing those infernal antler of yours you damned dumb deer." Yveltal said angrily from his nest on dark mountain peak. Xerneas looked at the destruction bird with disdain, and disgust. Yveltal immediately knew he probably had a fight on his hands. "You know what Xerneas, I am not about to deal with your non-sense today, I haven't razed a village or city in a year and I haven't fought you for more than that, now tell me why I shouldn't inform Zygarde, Arceus, or Lady Mew of your intrusion on my domain, breaking the laws that Lady Mew created before she appointed Arceus as leader." Yveltal said and Xerneas smirked and Yveltal knew that he should fly off and tell the council...quickly.

"I have decided that since Lord Arceus, Lady Mew, or the so called Order pokemon won't get rid of you, I will do my duty as the protector of Life and erase Destruction." Yveltal felt his spine shiver, Xerneas has finally snapped he was seeking to destroy Yveltal. He sensed Darkrai's energy and talked to him using his their connection as Dark type pokemon.

"Hurry, tell them of Xerneas, go now bring as much help as you can." Yveltal said to Darkrai who nodded before disappearing into the darkness. Yveltal wasn't a fool he knew that he wasn't at a good advantage against a fairy type, and this was Xerneas someone he feuded with for centuries, Eons even. Yveltal spread his massive wings before taking to the air using his rear wing to keep his flight steady. He encased himself in Dragon energy and rushed Xerneas, the fearsome face of a dragon appeared and stared at Xerneas. "Dragon Rush!" he exclaimed and rushed at Xerneas almost hitting the deer-like creature, but he Misty terrain. He rounded on the deer and used Oblivion Wing catching the Life incarnation off guard, but took extreme damage from Xerneas' Moon Blast. Yveltal growled lowly as he couldn't feel the rear wing and used Oblivion Wing but it missed the Life pokemon. He growled again and took off shakily into the sky and dived using Sky Attack drilling into Xerneas' side. The life pokemon gained his footing before using Moon blast catching Yveltal and dealing extreme damage. Xerneas glowed and used Nature Power that turned into swift, the star shaped beams hit into the bird of destruction.

"This is your end Yveltal, with me destroying you, you will turn into your cocoon and leave me to expand the life of the planet for 1000 years and when you finally emerge, the ammount of destruction you would have to cause to bring the world back to it's current state would be so vast Lady Mew nor Arceus will allow it." Yveltal growled and tried to rise only to fall. "Now it over, Outrage!" the deer glowed brightly and the energy exploded hitting Yveltal, the deer came to the downed bird and brought a hoof bown of the birds next only to be trown back by a shadow ball. Standing over Yveltal was Lucario, Mewtwo, Mew, Arceus, Rayqauza, Darkrai, Lugia, and Ho-oh. Xerneas growled but still smirked, "You are too late, Yveltal is too far gone and I've already found someone to convert my spirit to, Life shall best destruction." he said and disappear in a mist much to Mew's anger. Mewtwo looked at Yveltal sadly the once proud Bird of Destruction layed on the ground hardly breathing the bird pokemon slowly moved and stood before taking off into the night sky.

"Kaa-san, should I have Giratina talk to Yveltal." Arceus said to his mother but the pink pokemon shook her head.

"No sochi, my youngest is a proud creature, he won't let Xerneas win so easily, I believe he will search the world for someone to pass his will onto." she said and the pokemon disappeared.

Flashback end

Naruto sat atop a building as he watched the villagers torch his house, he didn't cry, didn't demand they stop, just watched his hair overshadowing his cerulean eyes. At four years old Naruto was cast out of the orphanage, the patron saying she won't expose those kids to a demon. He was an active member of Konoha's underground crime syndicate, he demanded respect from his action, and has a number of people's blood on his hands. At age five he learned of Kyuubi's presence and they became quick friends, she would give him burst of chakra to try and scare civilians away, or simply heal him. Today was a special day, to the villagers it was the day the Kyuubi feel from grace, the day Konoha beats the demon for his sins, the day for celebration. To Naruto it was a cursed day, the day he was conceived in the cursed village of Konoha, today was his birthday October 10th the day all his nightmares came true.

Naruto decided enough was enough as he turned to leave only to see a ANBU mask. He inwardly cursed and began to look for an escape route, he bolted left and the ANBU follow -ed with the civilians close behind. 'Kit you need to hurry, the ANBU won't be easy to shake.' the Kyuubi inwardly said and Naruto grimaced from the burning muscle in his legs. Naruto continued to run until he made it into a field of grass, he bent and caught his breath taking in as much oxygen as he could. 'Kit make no sudden movements!' the Kyuubi said urgently, 'Now slowly look up and to the right.' he turned his head and saw a huge red and black bird. Naruto's first instinct was to run but the creature seemed hurt. He gathered his courage and went to the three winged bird. He gasped at the large gashes on the creature's body and felt a little repulsed but he channeled his chakra to his hand and placed it over the wound disinfecting it.

"Look we found the demon, and he seems to have found another." yelled a civilian. Naruto glared and got a hidden Kunai from his pant's leg. "Look the demons must be related, the Kyuubi never raised it's hand against us before." Yveltal saw the boy and tried to get the brave boy to run, but he was to weak to speak.

"He's hurt, if you have any heart at all, leave him alone, let me heal him and I won't run from any of my beatings ever again." Naruto said and Yveltal looked surprised. This human would take a beating from a mob to defend him? The mob smiled before closing in.

"The Kyuubi must be female, and this demon must be her mate." a civilian said and looked at the jinchuriki dangerously. "Yondaime-sama was truly brilliant, not only did he make the Kyuubi human, but took away it's ability to mate with it lover." Naruto's eye twitched and the Kyuubi growled becaused she truly was female. A civilian bashed Naruto head with a frying pan, causing a deafinging roar to sound from the Destruction bird. "Aw it cares for the Kyuubi, you know what demon we have been doing this for two years, and we will finally kill the demon and you." Yveltal glared and tried to move but was still too weak.

'It funny that Xerneas want's creatures such as this to survive, that would beat a young chick to such extremes.' Yveltal thought, and smiled as a shadow ball hit the ground exploding. Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Zygarde, Mew, and a Absol was in the clearing, the civilians looked at the figures fearfully but saw the third Hokage appear.

"Jiji they were trying to harm the hurt bird!" Hiruzen looked at the civilains and Anbus with a stern look that demanded respect. The third ordered all of their arrest and sighed as the his ANBU gaurds took them to prison. Hiruzen looked to the gathered group of creatures and gulped, the pink small one held as much energy as Hashirama Senju did in his prime.

Mew looked at Hiruzen and bowed, "I am Mew, I currently lead the pokemon world, I am sorry if Yveltal cuased problems." Hiruzen smiled and assured her everything was fine and that Naruto was protecting Yveltal.

"Naruto," Yveltal said, shocking everyone, "I owe you my life, or whats left of my life, Lady Mew I wish that is if Naruto is okay with this to convert my domain and powers to him." Mew smiled and nodded explaining to Naruto and Hiruzen the domain and power of Yveltal and also about the pokemon world. Hiruzen as a leader say this as a drastic increase in Konoha's military, but as a grandfather he was proud of Naruto to receive such an honor.

"So I will be the new personification of Destruction, the people I answer to are Zygarde, Mew, Mewtwo, and Arceus, am I correct." they nodded and Naruto smiled before nodding himself. Darkrai came forward.

"Naruto I wish to stay by you to help Yveltal teach you, is their anyone with potential to host me?" Hiruzen smiled as Sasuke Uchiha came to mind, and Darkrai might be able to help him get out of his funk. The ANBU went to fetched Sasuke and he was explained everything, he looked at Darkrai and nodded knowing that a god powered being like him will teach him to be powerful. Mew smiled and told them to touched the pokemons, she coursed her power and her eyes glowed blue.

"Creation Art: Soul Absorbtion." she said and a bright light engulfed the area before dimming to reveal Yveltal and Darkrai but with phyical changes. Yveltal eyes were not Ice blue, and the horns on it's head were now facing backwards and longer like a Pidgeot's plume. Darkrai instead of blue eyes contained a three tome Sharingan, the red collar like thing around his neck was now midnight blue, but everything else was the same. Sasuke and Naruto changed into their Human forms and bowed to the pokemons who bid farewell before disappearing.

Hiruzen looked at the ANBU who jumpped down and bowed to him, "Lord Third, the council has called a meeting and are demanding the presence of Naruto and Sasuke, as well as you."


	2. Kumo Strikes

_**Hello fanfiction community, I want to thank everyone showing support to my story, and here are some things I want to clear up about the story. This is not a Yoai story, the pairing are undecided, but if anyone has any suggestions I am open to them. Sasuke, and naruto are going to start off at level 5 so the extremely powerful are still out of their reach. Also their won't be any Sakura bashing, I may like the NaruHina pairing but I always say Sakura as someone who kept Naruto's hyperactivity under check something he will need in this story. I doubt I give other people pokemon but I do believe that I will have Neji and Hinata as Latios and Latias, as for Xerneas I have a surprise for everyone with him. **_

_** Disclaimer: I **__**don't own Pokemon nor Naruto Weeps uncontrollably**_

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, as the Hidden leaf village of Hi-No-Kuni populace slowly to go about their day. Ninja from lowly Genin, on up to the Hokage, all moving. Some went to training ground, some missions, some were spies from other countries. Civilain talked to their neighbors, opening businesses, and trying to wake their still unconscious children. Acadamy students chatted animatedly as they made their way down the dusty Konoha roads on to the Ninja academy. This is the typical morning for Konoha civilians, all except a few. On a hidden training ground, two children were panting, one with sun kissed blonde hair, the other a raven haired, onyx eyed boy. Some might call them cursed, others blessed, but they took it on the chin and worked on their skill in secret.

Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, grandson of Madara Uchiha. The jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the new Avatar of Destruction. He stared at one Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Mikoto Uchiha, and Fugaku Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha and the new King of Nightmares. Naruto charged Sasuke a kunai in hand and the Uchiha blocked it with his family's sword, the sword of Izuna Uchiha. The two Uchihas struggled for the upper hand but Naruto jumped back as Sasuke channeled lightning chakra into the sword slicing the kunai. Taking advantage Sasuke charged Naruto and attempted to stab the blonde Uchiha but was surprised as he burst into smoke. 'Shit, kage bunshin!'

Sasuke looked around for the blonde and smirked as he felt a spike of chakra to his left, "**Kanton: Goka Mekkyaku!**" (Fire style: Great fire annihilation!) the raven haired Uchiha said before releasing an immense amount fire from his mouth igniting the forest surrounding the two warriors. Sasuke eyes widened as he felt chakra behind him, and turned to see a smirking Naruto.

"Got you Teme, **Suiton: Suiryu Kobaku!**" (Water style: Explosive bite of the water dragon!) the water raced at Sasuke launching him into the air before a dragon of water impacted him exploding into the ground. 'Shit that took a lot of chakra, let this be over.' Naruto looked the wet form of Sasuke and smirked, 'yep, looks like I won.' Naruto thought before passing out cold. The young Uchihas woke to find themselves in the medical ward of the Konoha hospital. Naruto slowly rose from the hospital bed ignoring the glare of the nurse that was forced to watch over him.

He got in some clothes Sasuke must have left over, they were a pair of black shorts, some dark blue shinobi sandals, and a standard high collar top with the Uchiha emblem on the back. He activated his sharingan unconsciously, he slipped on his black cloak that had 'Demon of Destruction' written on it. He walked to his building and looked at the large amounts of vegetation in the house, he smiled and popped an Oran berry in his mouth chewing it savoring the varieties of flavors. The young jinchuriki then began to think on how much of a riot the civilians made when they found out all the power he possessed, not just physically, but the mental powers to turn the berries he grew into medicine with the R and D departments help.

FLASHBACK (Council Room)

The clan heads and the civilians all looked at the doors of the council room as they opened to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi, the longest tenured Hokage ever, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. The civilians immediately glared at the boy and were about to demand he be arrested for being next to the last Uchiha, but hesitated at the stern look on the Hokage face. Hiruzen made his way to his seat and finally said something, "Why have you called me from important business, who in kami's name called this meeting?" he said a dangerous almost lethal undertone in his voice. The civilians gulped nervously, but thanked their lucky stars that they didn't call the meeting this time. The clan head looked surprised, Hiruzen was a docile soul who valued peace and understanding over tyranny, and death what could have pissed the old shadow off.

Slowly a bandaged man rose from his seat and gained the council attention, "Hiruzen, I called the meeting to address why some of the ANBU and a gang of civilians were arrested." the bandaged man looked at the old kage from his single eye. Normally Naruto and Sasuke would have squirmed under such a look of death and darkness, but the memories of their predecessors were their so the glare lost a lot of its effect. "Also, a civilian stated that a huge bird-like demon was on the field of the Kyuubi defeat with the young Uzumaki, I wish to have the council vote on having Naruto Uzumaki be turned in for questioning on the creature origins, and does it pose a threat to Konoha." Naruto glared at the bandaged faced man who turned to him. "I would watch my gaze, if I were you boy."

"Danzo that is an uncalled for threat, I will have you escorted out of this meeting if it happens again!" the Kage declared and the warhawk flinched a little. "As for that information it is up to Naruto-kun to give up, the ANBU and civilians were beating the boy into the inch of his life before I arrived, and child abused is a crime in Konoha, as well as treason."

"Treason!" a civilian yelled and glared at the young blonde, "They were doing their civic duty getting rid of that demon!" the ANBU jumped behind the lady about to kill her but stopped when the Hokage made him cease. The clan heads were surprised and looked at Naruto waiting for a reaction, but he just laughed. 'Shit the boy has finally lost his mind, Minato, Kushina I've tried to do right by the boy.' Sakiri Haruno thought and tears almost burst to her eyes.

Finally Naruto caught his breath, "Yes treason for endangering Konoha, if I died the Kyuubi would be free to unleash her full terror on Konoha, and there are no Mangekyou Sharingan user in Konoha, no seal master since Jiraiya of the Sannin is still chasing Orochimaru, and the only Wood release user, Tenzo, doesn't have the strenght necessary to suppress the bijuu, in all but three words, Konoha is screwed." he said and laughed at the horrified faces of the civilians.

"How do you know all this information!?" shouted Danzo as he glared at Hiruzen for tricking him about the Mokuton user. Naruto laughed again.

"I have been able to outrun the ANBU for ages, and when I really want to hide my stealth is ANBU level, and plus Kyuubi took a look into my DNA and found traces of her most hated rival, Madara Uchiha, she then told me of his abilities including the Mangekyou Sharingan." Hiruzen was impressed at Naruto strength, but frowned as he heard of Naruto's ancestor.

"How is Madara related to you, Naruto." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the supposed Uchiha, and Naruto smirked .

"Madara is the Father of my Father, Minato Namikaze, who hid his Sharingan under a genjutsu for years only showing his wife, Kushina Uzumaki." The council room grew deadly quiet even Hiruzen was slightly panicking, his successor was none other than the SON of the leaf's greatest Uchiha, and traitor. The civilians roared in outrage, and the clan heads thought shit was about to hit the fans soon, Shikaku hoping to run damage control looked at Naruto.

"I'm guessing Kyuubi told you of your parents." Naruto nodded and Shikaku continued, "Naruto what about the bird creature, I for one wish to know exactly what it is." Naruto paused but Sasuke continued.

"In order to fully understand with he was, we have to travel to the times before the Rikodou Sennin, you see back then not many Humans possessed chakra, but some did but it was called Aura." the rooms occupants nodded and Naruto even listened since Yveltal was the youngest and didn't pay attention to Mew as she told the history of the world. "Before Human, they was an egg, pure pink in color, out of that egg came the creator of humans and the world first Pokemon, her name was Mew." Hiashi frowned a little because he remember hearing the name Mew before. "Mew was a childlike creature and it soon grew bored alone in the space of nothingness, so she created Three a group of highly powerful pokemon, giving each a different power, emotion, and mind, this group came to be know as the legendaries. Their battles could reshape the landscape in mere seconds, Nature at war with itself, on much higher scale than our Jutsu can ever hope to achieve." Now Danzo grew interested, "The legendary pokemons knew that Mew was too childish in nature to keep true peace in their world so her eldest Arceus was appointed leader but the vastness of space was too much to control so he created Dialga, the guardian of Space, Palkia, the guardian of time, and Giratina the guardian of the in between, or the distortion world were space and time don't exist. He then created three creatures that had were embodiments of the three things Arceus believed brought true power, Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower." Danzo frowned at the word emotion, but let Sasuke continue. "Arceus then started the creation of the world, he had Kyogre the ruler of the seas, create the seas of the world, Groudon the ruler of the land, created the earth, and Rayqauza the Sky High pokemon created the Ozone and Sky where he is thought to still fly. Kyogre and Groudon then got into a meaningless fight and Arceus had Rayqauza banish the two locking away their powers into a blue and red orb before he rested atop Sky Pillar. A few years later the humans thrived with pokemon by their side, Arceus saw one man Damian was his name, he appeared to the man and gave him the jewel of life to help restore his village, but Damian was tricked and his advisor ambushed Arceus who was then weaken without the jewel of life, he swore his revenge and went to Palikia to heal. Without their leader Lugia and Ho-oh were then made joint leaders and led well for a many years, but one day a bolt of lightning struck Lugia's home setting it ablaze and killed three pokemon in the process. Ho-oh saddened by their death revived them with Sacred Ash but they were now different pokemon, The Lightning that struck the tower was Raikou, The flame the burned the tower was Entei, and the rain the ceased the flames was Suicune, Lugia then retreated to now what is Muzi No Kuni and Ho-oh recides in Konoha and was only seen by Hashirama Senju, inspiring the Will of Fire." Hiruzen eyes widened, the Will of Fire was in actuality a pokemon, at that a pheonix. "The Pokemon were unled for years until the human in a organization called Team Rocket created a pokemon from Mew eyelash, he was then named Mewtwo. Mewtwo was malevolent, and hated humans with his whole heart at one point he was on the verge to destroy the human race but was ultimately stopped by Mew and a trainer named Ash. Mew seeing that the world was growing darker began to lead the pokemon with Mewtwo as her advisor, Arceus returned and was intent on destroying Humans from existance for their betrayal, but was stopped by Palkai, Dialga, and Giratina, who sent Ash to Arceus' time to stop the betrayal. Years later, the organizations joined forces under one banner 'Dark Rising' (The name of Darkrisinggirl's pokemon hack, should really try it out!), Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galatic, Plasma, and Flare, the world didn't stand a chance, Mew anger at the arrogance of the humans, removed pokemon from the world, leaving humans defenseless and the chaos created a being called the Juubi, the mother of the Rikodou Sennin, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, was visited by a spirit of Giovanni who tricked her to eat a fruit from the Juubi, the fruit twisted her mind and body until see believed the only way true peace were to occur is to control everything, she want to cast an ultimate genjutsu. Her son Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki stopped her and the Juubi sealing them in the moon, now years later the pokemon Yveltal of Destruction was facing his rival Xerneas of Life and was beat landing in the field where Naruto coincidentally was, Naruto offering his health as a bargain fro his pursuers to leave Yveltal alone gained Yveltal respect and was later fused with the pokemon becoming the new pokemon of destruction while I received Darkrai becoming the King of Nightmares."

The council absorbed all the information and they looked at the two Genin in fear, if they could fully control their abilities they could very well flatten Konoha. Danzo filed away each location for later when he'll send his Root to look for those pokemon and capture them. Shikaku looked at the two boys in intrigue, those two probably were an intellectual goldmine, but one question bugged him. "What does this do for your skills?" Naruto decided he been silent enough and awnsered that.

"Sasuke being a King of Nightmares, should he lull his enemy to sleep and place a Genjutsu on him it will become real actually killing the victim, and his power multiply should he transform to his Darkrai mode, but there is a downside, in Darkrai mode while his Genjutsu and Pokemon moves are more powerful he can't use Ninjutsu and his body being more of a shadow makes Taijutsu almost impossible, in regular form Pokemon moves weaker than in his Darkrai form but that can be solved by training his base power, he also strains his body by transforming as do I. My skill would be the pure destructive power I have and the aura that leaks despair, death, and hopelessness that would surely rattle my opponent, my downside are the same as Sasuke's but one more, it take a butt load of Chakra to transform and I would have to some pain because of the growth my body would take on in mere seconds."

Flashback end

Naruto chuckled a little he could still hear the old man's groans about the paperwork, but he was a valuable resource to Konoha, one they wouldn't risk losing seeing as he was the only one capable out getting in his old apartment to get the berries for the medicine, and his power as a demi-pokemon. He watered the plants and locked the door, also activating the seal that prevents, theft, explosions breaching the house, and involuntary use of his blood to reach the contents of the house. He walked toward the Uchiha compound but tensed as he sensed someone following him. He grabbed a custom smoke bomb and his body flickered before appeared behind his pursuer, he threw down the smoke bomb before hopping away. Once the smoke cleared the man, dark skinned and wearing a Kumo headband, was paralyzed.

"You can stop trying to move, that smoke bomb was mixed with the Stun Spore of a butterfree and Gloom, highly effective and potent." the man glared at the boy, but he started to dread accepting the mission to scout the boy, he knew any who took the mission failed yet the money was appetizing. "Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino will be here shortly to collect you, if you want to avoid them tell me everything." he glared and smirked before shunshining away. 'Damnit, I knew I couldn't have perfected that mixture that fast, should have used Sleep Powder.' he thought before grabbing a kunai. Naruto leaped out of the way as a kunai and shuriken barrage rushed towards him. He barely block the next incoming slice of the man's sword, but it still nicked his arm. 'Damnit this guy must be high chunin level.' the boy cursed his luck, all these years and he still couldn't match an experienced Chunin. He didn't notice the Chunin behind him until it was too late.

"This is my Cousin's jutsu, **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu ****(Storm Release: Laser Circus!)**" beams of light engulfed the boy forming a dust cloud, the Kumo chunin laughed at the boys demise, now all he had to do was return to Kumo and he'll be hailed a hero.

"Nice try, Kumo-teme." said the boy and the chunin saw a sight he would be haunted by forever out of the boy's back was a wing that seemed to ripple with red enermy, the claws looked to be almost 5ft long. "Now my turn." he said and the boy winced as another wing sprouted and his eyes were now Ice blue instead of cerulean. He flew at the Kumo Nin with incredible speed, and used his wing to knock him into a building. The nin recovered and cupped his hands before aiming, "**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu ****(Storm Release: Laser Circus!)**" the boy deflected the incoming lasers with his wings and flapped his wings making a mighty gust. "Hurricane!" the tunnel of wind engulfed the Kumo nin and spat him out onto the streets of Konoha where he immediately got surrounded by ANBU.

"We have him in custody Uchiha-sama, you may transform back." the boy nodded and winced as the wings went back into his body, he lost almost half his chakra. He walked away as the ANBU siezed the man, and opened the Uchiha clan compound door, flipped off Sasuke, and passed out on his bed.

With the Kumo nin

Sizarro was looking angrily at the ANBU who had him in custody. "Why the hell didn't you fool help me put that thing down!" they glared at the man and one took off it mask showing the frowning form of Darui. The others were Yugito Nii, Kirabi Yotsuki, and Cee, "Cousin, Killer Bee-sama, Yugito-sama."

"Yah Fool, yah fool, that was almost yo doom." Killer Bee rapped and popped Sizarro across his head. "Mah Brother told you to do this without a flaw, now he is gonna be pissed and use the Iron Claw." Yugito's eye twitched but sighed,

"Look we can't argue in enemy territory, be happy Naruto was too tired to sense us as fake and kill us with you, we can't risk watching the Uchiha now because they will know we are after them, and the Hyuuga mission is now a bust, the Hyuuga's will lock up tighter than the Hachibi's grip." she said and the four nin rushed to lightning territory to report the power of Naruto.

_**There you have it, Kumo's has struck and barely got away, I will let the readers decide on Naruto's pairing just no Yaio, also if any one you want to see merge with a pokemon let me know in the review section. **__**If you want to see the shinobi with pokemon let me know I'll make it happen it a number of people ask. Also please check my AMV on youtube Sasuke Amv-Whatever-Our Lady Peace. Kurama Nii-san OUT!**_


	3. Losing whats matters

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry, I truly didn't intend to get robbed but fate sometimes roll that way, I'm writing this in Night school, but I hope its a good chapter although rushed**

**Chapter 3: Losing a precious person, and gaining an enemy**

"Shinobi, we endure...Shinobi suppressing our sobs!" the voice echoed around the mountain top, as a young man slowly danced and rapped his way up the mountain. The man was the jinchuriki of the Hachibi, Kirabi 'Killer Bee' Yotsuki. 'Yo Mr. Eight, how you think Yugito doin' on her date?' he smirked internally as he heard the large bull groan and muttered about going back to a pot.

'**B, why exactly are you climbing Sky Peak, you heard the reports that most people who come here never return.'** Gyuki said as the brother of the Raikage hopped over some boulders. **'Hell even the Biju stayed away from this mountain, only one who dared come here was Kokou and Kurumu.'** B smiled to his self as he reached the top.

"Whee, no mountain can defeat me, I'm Killer Bee the Eight-tails jinchuriki-" he stopped as he heard a low growl, but the way it echoed stated that it belonged to a rather huge creature. He turned to see a large green lizard with what seemed to be yellow runes on his back. The creature's head rested on the ground as it stared at Killer bee, its yellow eyes shining brightly. Finally it turned its head away from Killer Bee.

"Leave human, I've already feasted on a foolish Stantler herd." Bee looked at the Ozone pokemon with interest while Gyuki was cursing their luck. Bee smirked at the beast as he sat down in front of the large dragon and took out his notebook and began writing. Rayquaza looked at the human interestedly, he only knew one human who ever actually stayed on Sky Pillar and talked with him. He noticed a small necklace in the man's neck and rose a non-existent eyebrow. 'A ruby, what irony.' He finally grew tired of the Human and roared the unexpected wind sending the shinobi barrelling over the mountain top. He smirked as he laid his head down again closing his eyes and began to sleep.

Bro that wasn't very bright, yo!" Rayquaza's eyes snapped open the yellow almost blinding as the runes on his back glowed. Bee cowered as the ozone pokemon floated,

"_**Gekido!**_ (OUTRAGE!)"

**Konohagakure No Sato (Uchiha Compound)**

'**Kit wake up, you've been sleeping since you dragged yourself in here.'** Kurumu said trying to wake the sleeping Uchiha. She sat patiently behind the large cage, in what would at first glance appear to be a sewer. On the ground was the object of her attention, Naruto Uzumaki, sleeping peacefully ignoring the vulpine demoness. She narrowed her eyes and started leaking her chakra through the cage that then surround the boy. **'WAKE THE HELL UP!' **the boy sat up immediately his body gone completely rigid in fear.

"Kurumu-chan, why'd you yell, why am I in my mindscape?" he said slowly rising. He then remember the Kumo nin that attacked him that night. "Shit, Kurumu do you think Latias, and Latios are okay?" The large vulpine nodded before ejecting him from the mindscape. He rose off the bed to the smell of cooking food, and Sasuke Uchiha could in no way cook. He slowly crept downstairs and looked to see a head of pink hair. 'Haruno, how the hell did she get in the Uchiha compound.' he continued down the stairs and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "Don't move a muscle," she eeped much like the Hyuuga heiress would.

"Relax Naruto, she was kicked out her home by her dad yesterday, so Darkrai made me invite her here." I scoffed as Yveltal's voice invaded my mind. **'Darkrai always was weak hearted, hated seeing people suffer, ironic with his powers and all.'** I removed the kunai and Sakura breathed a breath of relief. I sat at the kitchen table with Sasuke as we discussed what Kumo could have wanted with me. "Naruto you know how much Kumo loves Kekkei Genkai, but that doesn't explain why that guy went for the kill." I nodded as I rose.

"I will check Latios and Latias today, you watch Ho-oh, I will talk to jiji about allowing me to locate the Lake Guardians." He nodded thanked Sakura for breakfast. I walked outside the compound before going to the Hyuuga compound.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I silently walked with Neji-niisan throughout the village, villagers bowed in my presence and I sighed as I saw Neji's smirk. I glared at him, thankful for Latias' training, "Don't you dare say a thing." He smiled as the blue orb on his wrist chain glowed. 'Damnit, Latios, you think this is so funny I hate when people bow to me, makes me feel stuck-up.' Neji shook. I smiled to myself, two years ago Neji wasn't at all like this, he was hateful and wanted nothing more than to see me suffer.

FLASHBACK-Hyuuga Compound

Hinata cried lightly next to her mother Koi fish pond, she sported a couple of bruises from a 'spar' she had with her sister Hanabi. 'W-why a-a-am I s-so w-weak,' she lightly hugged herself shielding her body from a non-existent breeze that chilled her. She was unaware at the focused eyes of Neji Hyuuga from a nearby hallway, the boy knew that it was moments like this that he lived for. Yet, this small victory over the Main branch felt...tainted, he cursed lightly angry that the heiress somehow couldn't let him hate her and her line in peace.

He fingered the blue orb necklace that was his reminder of his father, the only thing thaat main branch couldn't take away. 'Why dammit, why can't I hate her like I do the others, she just like them at heart, so why do I pity her?' he cursed again as he saw Hinata's head whip to his direction her Byakugan activating allowing her to see Neji. He slowly walked from the hallway and bowed to the heiress and with poorly hidden contempt spoke. "Hello, Hinata-sama, I trust you are well." he hid his flinch as her eyes grew even more watered.

He knew Hinata for a lot of things, weak, kind, and un-Hyuugaish as possible. He also saw her as predictable, but she surprised him when she bolted forward wrapping her arms around his neck and dug her head into his shoulder. He was shocked, he couldn't react, but then he noticed her heaving chest and the wetness on his neck. 'Is she...crying?' he wasn't one for emotional displays and his most hated rival crying on his shoulder was not what he wanted to think about, but something made him comfort the distraught girl. He rubbed her back whispering kind words in her ear and she finally settled down.

He watched as she soon fell asleep her head resting on his shoulder, he frowned slightly but then noticed the pink orb necklace, identical to his own, resting in on her developing bosom. He blushed slightly at the nine year olds sleeping form and decided that getting her inside would put an end to this troublesome moment. He tensed slightly before activating his Byakugan, he barely saw the masked ninja move forward into striking range. He hopped back, keeping a tight grip on Hinata so not to drop her as he skidded back. The attacker was in traditional leaf ANBU uniform except for one thing, its mask was blank only having the 'Ne' symbol on it. 'Root, there is no branch in Konoha military named Root, could this be Kumo again.'

"Hand over the Hyuuga heiress, my master wishes to harness a power she contains." Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked for an escape route. Seeing no other alternative he laid Hinata on the ground before sinking into Jyuken stance. The ANBU looked on with an unreadable aura about him, his Byakugan showed the man had Jonin level chakra capacity and the strain on his coils spoke of great control. 'I won't let fate dictate my way of death, I'll die fighting, with honor.' He sped towards the Jonin aiming for two quick jabs to the arm only to be harshly countered. The ANBU gripped his wrist before driving his knee into the back on my elbow breaking my arm. He covered my mouth to stop the scream from alerting any nearby Hyuuga, he gripped me by my hair before slamming my head into the ground.

I felt the world spin around me, as I lost feeling in my arm, a small blessing I was thankful for. I saw him make his way to Hinata who was starting to come around, I wanted to scream out to her, anyone. 'No, I won't allow this to happen again, I WON'T!' the blue orb slowly glowed before melding into my body and my body changed. I was now 6'07 my body's sleek form lacked feet but had two small forearms. I was white with blue markings over my body, my eyes glowed an ominous blue as I focused on the now nervous ninja. "Leave Hinata-sama alone, _**Kōtaku pāji!**_ (Luster Purge!)" a powerful purple beam of light raced from my mouth at the ninja causing an explosion that rocked the Hyuuga compound and most likely most of Konoha. Hiashi-sama, the Sandaime, and countless other Jonin and ANBU arrived to see the massive crater that hosted nothing but charred remains.

I saw another version of me, but this one was sporting red markings, I made my way to the creature and I could feel Hinata's aura merged with it. 'Hinata-sama, you are safe, you may change back.' the Latias nodded slowly, before her body began to become a nine year old again. Neji slowly changed back as the necklace returned to his neck. Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders looked on in surprise and fear.

FLASHBACK END

Hinata smiled fondly at the memory, it was one of the few moments that she actually felt comfortable in the Hyuuga compound. Later that day Neji was appointed her official guardian, and was to help her train in her new powers. She grew closer to Latias as she taught Hinata all she knew about healing, Latias wasn't the strongest of legendaries but she could still give any pokemon trouble. Latios was the battler of the twins, he taught Neji how to control Luster Purge better to add more power as well as his duties in protecting Latias and Hinata. She sighed as she thought on her progress in using _**Misutobōru **_or Mist Ball. The down was easy enough to use but the aura control to complete the explosion still eluded her. She glanced upward and gasped in awe as Ho-oh streaked across the sky, leaving sparkles and a rainbow in her wake. 'Those that see Ho-oh will be granted eternal happiness, thank you Ho-oh-sama.'

She waved to the now departing Neji as she entered the academy, she saw Shikamaru sleeping peacefully on his desk, Ino was talking to the other Sasuke fangirls about hair product and perfume, Kiba talking with Shino about bugs and dogs, and Naruto, Sasuke, and surprisingly Sakura talking about something.

Naruto P.O.V

I was pleasantly surprised by Sakura attitude, or at least change in attitude, she was a lot more calmer but still had a nasty right hook when pissed. She also had a higher intelligence than me or Sasuke, not saying we're dumb but knowledge was Sakura's expertise. I looked as Hinata walked into the academy door and nodded her way. She smiled before getting in the seat next to Kiba and Shino. I felt someone poke me and turned to Sasuke who looked annoyed, I rose an eyebrow and he pointed to a tree on the playground. Behind it was a Root ANBU, I narrowed my eyes and looked towards Iruka Umino, and Mizuki Toji who were the classes senseis

"Alright all of you settle down," Iruka said and the class slowly quieted allowing him to continue, "Yesterday you all took the taijutsu exam portion and the paper exam, now you will complete the Ninjutsu portion of the test." Mizuki and Iruka slowly called forward students some leaving with headbands until he called me. "Naruto, you must use the Henge, Substitution, and Bunshin to advance to Genin, are you ready?" I breathed in deep and nodded. I formed the hand sign for the henge and a puff of smoke surrounded me until the smoke subceded to reveal the legendary Madara Uchiha. Iruka shivered at the cold, endless gaze of the elder Uchiha. Naruto then substituted for a nearby chair and changed back. 'Alright, now just the Bunshin and I'm home free,' he made the hand sign focusing as little chakra as he could and two puffs of smoke revealed two deformed Narutos. Each had Yveltal's wings and large red veins seemed to crawl on their skin like a angry disease.

Iruka looked on sadly as he told Naruto he had to fail him, the destruction reincarnation nodded no emotion playing on his face as he exited the building.

Naruto looked at the cold moon, it gaze staring down on him as he looked at the scroll in his hands. 'Mizuki-sensei better hurry up, Iruka has a damn annoying habit of finding me.' he heard the grass rustle beside him and saw Sasuke throw a barrage of kunai at him prompting him to substitute with at nearby log. He looked at Sasuke who stared back before he sunk into the shadows, just as Mizuki arrived.

"Alright Naruto, pass over the scroll, I have your headband here." he said showing a leaf headband to the young boy. Naruto glared before the scroll puffed into smoke, revealing it to be a Kage Bunshin. Mizuki looked shocked but then smirked with what looked to be pride on his face. "You learned a lot kid, you make me proud to be your sensei." Naruto saw the hurt look in Mizuki's eyes as he stopped his advance.

"Why, why betray the Leaf, you know that your are only low Chunin level and the ANBU would be dispatched to kill you for theft of the Forbidden Scroll." Mizuki smiled grimly at Naruto and exposed his shoulder on it was there lines pointing to a symbol that made my blood run cold. 'Thats the symbol of the Fairy Pokemon.' Mizuki clenched his teeth as the symbol glowed.

"Naruto promise me you'll take care of my sister!" Mizuki pleaded as he clenched his shoulder, slowly Naruto nodded and Mizuki eyes gained a pink glow to them. I heard a soft laughter come from Mizuki as he looked at me. "Xerneas is that you?" The pokemon's laughter increased until finally it stopped.

"So that fool finally gave in, to think a destructive fool like you can gain such loyalty Yveltal, Lord Xerneas was right you are a threat." I glared at the pokemon who looked up at the full moon that shone upon us, he turned his attention back to me. "And where is my foolish cousin brother Darkrai, Lord Xerneas promised me that end of Darkrai's nightmares for joining him and I intend to collect." my eyes widened as I finally found out just who I was talking to.

"Cresselia, the Lunar pokemon, you have some nerve attacking me and the Hidden Leaf." I started sending pulses of energy to alert any nearby pokemon. Ho-oh was in the Hokage monument, nested in the head of Hashirama Senju, the Eon twin were in the Hyuuga compound, and Sasuke was right next to me. I saw a wave of kunai fly towards the possessed Mizuki who dodged before getting kicked in the back by me. He skidded to a halt as Sasuke appeared next to me his hand slightly unsheathing his sword.

"Darkrai, how nice of you to come, now I don't have to hunt you down." I glared at the pokemon who began glowing. Slowly the body changed into Cresselia, "Moonblast!" me and Sasuke dodged the balls of explosive light. _**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **_Sasuke fired the fireball that collided with the Lunar pokemon. Sasuke quickly changed into Darkrai before firing a Dark Pulse that rock the pokemon.

I sprouted Yveltal's wings before flapping hard, "_**Hariken! (Hurricane)" **_the large wind hit the pokemon who was then spat out into the ground. Cresselia rose before a light gathered at her mouth. 'that can't be, she can only learn that by a technical machine!' the Hyper Beam slammed into the two pokemon. Cresselia floated to the two pokemon ready to end the fight,

"_**Misutobōru!"**_

"_**Kōtaku pāji!"**_

The two attacks slammed into the pokemon, knocking her unconscious. The Eon twins floated down to the injured Dark types.

"Well this was unexpected, but not a problem." a voice said and a swirl appeared out of nowhere and a man stepped out. He wore a black cloak with a hood that covered his face, he look up and we stared at a sharingan eye behind a deer ANBU mask. "To think that this weakling Cresselia couldn't finish you weaklings, but no bother." he said and Cresselia disappeared in a swirl. HIs lone sharingan locked onto Naruto who unconsciously activated his own, the man chuckled. "This world isn't for you boy, even with Yveltal's power you are still weak, weakness is a sin in this ninja world." his body began to contort but he left a last few words for the gathered pokemon, "This world will be mine someday, there are many ways to go about it."

_**There you have it the next installment of Dark Flight, thanks to all that have supported the story and I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, until then PEACE OUT!**_


	4. Demons and The Freeze

_**Hello Fanfiction universe, all hail the Maelstrom, the Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki!, truthfully though thank you Kishimoto for the awesome series me and all Naruto fans -Minus some of those who supported NaruSaku and threw a fit because they didn't get what they wanted (Civilian Council anyone)- really loved the anime and Mangas and we'll miss them. Now one to my story, Mizuki is a good guy, Mizuki has a sister, and I'm not a fan of Bolt's Name so...yeah.**_

_** NaruHina confirmed and all NaruSaku fans please don't murder me or my story, I like the pairing although Hinata is stalkerish. I always saw SasuSaku more reasonable, Sasuke actually liked Sakura just couldn't stand weak women, so stronger Sakura equals Uchiha-Haruno.**_

_** InoSai confirmed this pairing is...like...Mew and Mewtwo. Two complete opposites, and when Sai first met Ino didn't he only call her beautiful because Naruto told him to say the opposite of what he thought of people?**_

_** LeeTen confirmed? I know Rock Lee has a kid, and he has buffed the fuck up, he ain't the scrawny, caterpillar eyebrow, green wearing youth manic he was before now hes a buff, caterpillar eyebrow, green wearing youth manic father. And Tenten is running a weapons store...really...didn't you just achieve peace and you are supplying weapons, basic taijutsu and Ninjutsu could take out bandits.**_

_** ShikaTema confirmed, this is a great pairing, that was evident in the original Naruto arc. Boss pairing all I got to say.**_

_** ChoKarui confirmed, crack pairing, Kishimoto is kind of weird for this one but Choji was rocking the beard though.**_

_** QOTD (Question of the day): Do you support these pairing, if not why?**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto, if I did Naruto would have Rayquaza as a summon.**_

Chapter 4: Demons and the Freeze

Naruto watched silently as Sakura ran through book after book, and was surprised that the young kunoichi could still be this energetic. He shook his head and focused in front of him as Iruka Umino walked forward, the scared Chunin looked over each Genin with a warm smile but underneath it you could see his reluctance to release us into the tainted ninja world. 'It a sin to be weak, in this ninja world,' those words from his last encounter with Xerneas still had him rattled, was he too weak, could he save the world from Xerneas, or was he some last ditch effort that had a slim chance of working. Surprisingly, Kurumu nor Yveltal offered him comfort, adding to his feeling of being completely lost.

"Naruto, pay attention!", the academy instructor yelled at the whiskered blonde, "Alright, you have all grown tremendously in the time I have know you, I hope to see you still come to me for advice in the future, so I would like to be the first to congratulate you on becoming Genin of Konohagakure No Sato." Everyone cheered, and you could hear the small yips from from Akamaru as it ran in circles on Kiba's desk. "Now the teams are as follows, Team Seven are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked, while he wasn't dead last he was still paired with Sasuke. Sakura had amazing potential that she was beginning to tap into, she could be the next Tsunade Senju, or Chiyo Akasuna with the correct training, "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka paused before continuing,"Next Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba cheered loudly, and I could hear the agitated buzzing coming from Shino. "Team Nine, is still in commision from last year, so Team Ten are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi." Ino began to complain about the unfairness the Sakura was with the last Uchihas, and the she was stuck with a lazy bum and a gentle giant. Naruto sighed as he stared at the wall, that hadn't changed for the past three hours, he could feel Yveltal's dark aura ability trying to unleash itself along with his irritation.

"You must be my cute little Genins." a voice said in a bored manner, the three remaining Genin turned to see Hatake Kakashi. He elevated his hand lazily offering a wave that none returned, "Well, my first impression is that, you're all boring." he said cheerily, causing Naruto, and Sasuke's eyes to twitch, while Sakura wanted to try and make up for whatever mistake she made. "Meet me on the academy roof, bye." he stated before poofing into smoke. Naruto rose, stretching his back and waited for Sasuke to lead the way. The genins now sat next to each other while looking at their sensei who was locked into a small orange book. "Alright, how about introduction, likes, dislikes, dreams?" he pointed to Sakura who seemed a little hesitant, he sighed as he clapped his book shut. "I am Kakashi Hatake, my like…, my dislike…, my dream...will probably ruin your childhood, so pinky you're up." She scowled at the lack of information and the nickname before huffing.

"I am Sakura Haruno, my like are...um...well, my dream is…" Sakura was instantly turned into a blushing puddle as she stammered over her words, "My dislike is Ino-bunta!" Kakashi sighed and pointed to me.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, pokemon, and explosions, my dislikes are Ghost, Fairies, lightning, and the time it takes to cook ramen, my dream is to become Hokage, and restore order to the ninja world." Kakashi looked on in slight interest before turning to Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, and peace, I dislike sweet food, and seeing people suffer, my dream is to avenge my clan, and help Naruto keep balance." Kakashi stared at the three hopefuls in his presence and was glad that his mask hid his smirk. He opened his book once again before deciding to answer the young, cute, hopefuls.

"Hm, well that nice to know, alright you three should be leaving you have a test at eight o'clock and I wouldn't suggest being late." The three gained a horrified look as Kakashi smirk and feigned surprised, "You didn't know, well you see there is another test, this one actually determines if you become Genin or not, while the other drew out the attendees who never stood a chance in the shinobi lifestyle." Naruto glared slightly, prompting Kakashi to chuckle, "Guess what else, the failure rate for this test, it's sixty-six percent." Kakashi basked in the glares he received, "Meet me on Training ground seven, and I would advise you not to eat breakfast, you might puke." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto cursed as he thought over ways to pass the test, only to realize he didn't know what the test was about.

"Sasuke, Sakura do you guys have any Idea on what the test could be?" the mentions dou replied negative. Naruto sighed as he and his teammates left the field, they had some training to do.

Week Later (Training Ground Seven)

Kakashi watched his three genin from the tree line, he was surprised on how easily they got along, and the fluidity that Sasuke, and Naruto's tandem fighting was. "Surprising, aren't they?" a feminine voice spoke. In the tree next to him was Leele Toji (pronounced Lee-Lah), the sister of Mizuki Toji and heiress to the Toji assassin clan. She had silky pale blue hair, and stormy grey eyes that spoke of a genius that knew 100 different ways to torture, and kill you. Her face was slightly rounded like Kushina's was, something that brought painful memories to Kakashi. She was wearing her ANBU armor, and her mask, that was an eagle, hung at her side. "Truthfully, I've never seen a group so well attuned with each other, I hope you aren't planning to fail them so you can continue your lazy habits." Kakashi paled drastically; this woman was a demon in human skin, he learned that when he questioned one of her orders when she was a captain. He shuddered at the memory of the beating he received on return to the village, turning to her he chuckled nervously.

"The thought never crossed my mind, sempai." Leele rolled her eyes and looked back down at the would-be Genin. He breathed in relief before shunshin-ing to the ground. Kakashi waved to the genin who looked at him irritatedly, sighing Kakashi produced a timer from his kunai pouch before sitting it on a rock, "Alright, you have three hour to steal one bell from me, the student without a bell will be sent to the academy." in Naruto's mindscape the destruction bird eye's narrowed as he thought of a similar test performed by his mother.

FLASHBACK

Yveltal was perched on next to the tree of life, Xerneas, Zygarde, and he were summoned by Mew for some unknown reason. Suddenly the pink, kitten-like pokemon flew out of the tree with three orbs. "Good you are here, this is a test that I give all legendary trios, this is how your brothers, and sisters received their signature move." the young legends' eyes widened, "Each of these orbs allow for you to develop yourself a unique move, or use an existing move as your signature, but you must take the orbs from me." a sly smirk passed Mew's lips as she saw Yveltal Bolt forward, his wings extended, only to be shot back by a pink bubble that surrounded Mew. "Now, now son, I haven't said start."

FLASHBACK END

Yveltal smirked inwardly, 'So the human is using my mother's test, the one she used on the legendaries, this will be interesting.'

Naruto charged forward intent on grabbing a bell from the bastard Jounin, he was pissed, hungry, and sleepy, and this is a known mixture to have Naruto not give a fuck about consequences. Kakashi's eyes hardened as he stared at the advancing Genin and sighed, he grabbed Naruto's fist, twisted him, and planted a kick to his back sending him propelling towards his teammates who watched wide-eyed. The Jonin fixed his uncaring gaze on the fallen genin, who struggled his way to his feet, "I haven't said start yet; now come at me with the intent to kill, or you will fail...start." he watched as the three genin disappeared into the dense forest, waiting for the correct moment to attack. Kakashi focused on his book as he waited for the genin to attack, and was surprised when a hail of kunai and shuriken raced to him. He quickly used the steel of his glove to block the projectiles, before sending his own volley in the attackers direction. His ears picked up the rustle of leaves and was about to advance after it until a spout of water shot out at him. He hopped back as the water tore through the ground, and finally stopped. 'That was impressive, only the Nidaime Hokage could pull so much water from the air.' Kakashi thought as Naruto and an army of shadow clones advanced surprising Kakashi as he didn't know Naruto knew the shadow clone technique. Without putting his book away he began disposing of all of Naruto's clones, he dodged a incoming punch and punch a clone in the back of his head causing it to burst into smoke. He noticed a airborne clone trying to dropkick him, he smirked raising his forearm and took the blunt force that slightly surprised him. Quickly, he maneuvered his arm, grasped the clone's leg and threw him into a group of clones. The clone noticed the small sizzling sound too late as he exploded, taking the surrounding clones with him.

He eye-smiled at the form that he guess was the feal Naruto who had five clones beside him, "If you are going to beat me, you are going to need more skill genin." Naruto snarled and activated his Sharingan; the three tomes danced wildly as he stared at Kakashi. Quickly he began forming handsigns, 'Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.',

"**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!**" a large fireball erupted from Naruto, and surprisingly the treeline to his west. Kakashi quickly burrowed underground at the last second, leaving two genin incredibly confused. Kakashi erupted from the underground behind Naruto his finger in the Tiger sign, "**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!**" Naruto was propelled through the sky, his pride stung and feeling violated. Kakashi eye-smiled satisfied with his work and began searching for his two other Genin.

Sasuke glared as he heard the distant scream of Sakura, he saw Naruto get taken out and Sakura was too much of a combat asset right now. 'Why not use my Illusions, my ability will cause him damage should he fall asleep,' Sasuke smirked as e focused on Darkrai's aura. Slowly a pink orb surrounded him, this is what Kakashi found himself staring at. Cracks began to lace the orb before it broke apart revealing Sasuke in Darkrai form. "Fall to eternal nightmare, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke rose his shadow-like hands forming a black ball, "**Dākuboido! (Dark Void)**" the ball raced towards the Jonin who hopped back only to have to dodge multiple more.

"Sakura, now!" Naruto voice rang out surprising Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi saw the pink haired girl race forward, her fist cocked, ready to deliver punishment. "**Mahhapanchi! (Mach Punch)**" as the words left her mouth she disappeared from sight shocking Kakashi. The Jonin knew for sure that Sakura was a combat person, she was a support medic, but when she drove her fist into his back and sent flying six feet he learned not to underestimate these genin. She grinned at her downed sensei, "Thanks Naruto, that move will be very useful." Sasuke smirked and fired a dark void at Kakashi capturing him in the sleep illusion. The three genin gained a shocked look when the sleeping Kakashi burst into smoke.

"Damnit, it was a Kage Bunshin." Naruto cursed as he joined his teammates, "Sakura did you perfect the other moves Primeape showed you." she nodded, Naruto smirked as he thought of the Primeape Mew let teach Sakura about her hidden pokemon typing, Fighting. He began thinking of his own progress in his Flying type moves, and Sasuke in, ironically enough, Fire. "Alright, we need a new strategy."

WITH KAKASHI

Jounin

Kakashi was stretching his back that still ached from Sakura's punch, he could honestly say he was going to pass this team. They passed his test, even if unintentionally, they managed to work together although Sasuke seemed out of the loop but responded intelligently and went for the 'kill'. Right now he was testing the three, seeing what their abilities were, and truthfully the form Sasuke took slightly put him on edge. 'It felt like most of its power was...unaccessed.' he thought with a small shiver. "**Hariken!**" he was ripped from his thoughts as a large twister ravaged its way through the training field. He burrowed underground and came back up to see Sasuke in darkrai form. He tried to punch the transformed teen but his fist traveled right through him, like a dark mist. Kakashi's lone eye widened as he jumped back. Sasuke's eyes spun it a hypnotic manner causing Kakashi to scowl, his own trick used against him.

"You took your eyes of the birdie," a sickly sweet voice said behind him, "**Haijanpukikku! (High Jump Kick)**" Kakashi's eyes widened as Sakura knee raced towards his face, but his years in ANBU saw something. Her aim was off by a little causing her to lightly graze him and crashing back into the ground, at that second the bell rang and Kakashi smiled. He saw Sasuke and Naruto help Sakura to her feet as she breath deeply, 'That move, while powerful, seems like a double-edged sword I'll have to restrict her use of it.', "Well, looks like you three...pass, you are officially Genin of Konoha come with me." the three stunned genin absently followed their Jounin teacher to a large blue stone with Kanji carved into it. "This is the Memorial Stone, Konoha's greatest heros names are forever etched into this stone to never be forgotten." he stared at the three genin who looked at the stone in awe, "My old teammate Obito Uchiha once told me something, a creed I still live by today, and one I want you to embrace as well Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, meet me here everyday from now on." he stated and flickered away.

ONE MONTH LATER

Kakashi sighed as he looked over the book Naruto gave him, he thought he was done learning when he 'learned' one thousand jutsu, but no his cute little genin had to find another thing for him to learn. 'Embracing one's inner dragon, written by Zekrom and Reshiram.' he glared at the book as it kept him away from his beloved Icha-Icha, but the power that Naruto said these Dragon types had intrigued him, maybe with those powers he could have helped stop Kyuubi's rampage. He shook his head; no reason to dwell on the past, although now he did sound like a hypocrite, but that was just another day in the the life of Kakashi Hatake. He rose as he slipped the book back into his vest pocket and shunshined to the training ground. He promised his team they would have a C-rank today and they have done the D-rank with little complaint. Truthfully, they were already Chunin level, they just needed battle experience.

"Come my little Genin, off we go to the missions office." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded as they followed their sensei.

MISSION OFFICE

"Team Seven requesting a C-rank mission, Lord Hokage." the wizened old man softly puffed on his pipe before choosing a file. "This is a guard mission, you have to guard a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to Nami No Kuni until he finishes his bridge your mission isn't over, send in the client." Slowly a old man walked in and everyone could tell he was drunk.

"These are my guards, a bunch of snot-nosed brats, and a cyclops, I knew I should have went to Kumo." Naruto's eye twitched as he began leaking Yveltal's Killer intent. Quickly, the man sobered up and would have been reduced to a crying lump on the floor had Sakura not punched Naruto on the head.

"They are perfectly capable Tazuna-san, now out, the lot of you."

Naruto sighed as they walked through the forest, he knew they where out of Konoha, and Hi No Kuni by now. He also picked up how twitchy Tazuna was at the slightest sound, this made him doubt the man's mission credibility. 'Chick, pay attention, do you feel those two auras.' Naruto jumped in slight fright at Yveltal's voice but focused at found two aura signatures in the puddle up ahead. 'Assassins, crappy assassins.' Yveltal spoke. Kakashi noticed Naruto distraction and smirked, 'so you notice.' As they walked past the puddle Kakashi readied a Shunshin but was surprised when Sasuke and Naruto turned and called,

"**Ayashī kaze! (Ominous Wind)**"

"**Bōkyaku u~ingu! (Oblivion Wing)**"

The two attacks approached the demon brothers only for a wall of Ice to rise and deflect the hit. A heavy mist shrouded the area as two more features entered the battlefield. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said, the bandaged missing-nin glared at the Konoha shinobi.

"Gozu, Meizu are you okay?" the chunins nodded, and regained their footing, "Haku assist those two, take out those Genin I'll handle the monkey ninja kakashi." Kakashi glared that the nickname before charging Zabuza.

"Gozu, Meizu prepare to attack on my word." the false hunter-nin stated receiving nods from the demon brothers. Naruto entered the Intercepting fist, the Uchiha clan taijutsu style, while Sasuke entered his Illusion fist, that made perfect use of his ability to quickly cast genjutsu on opponents. Sakura took the form that one would normally see a Riolu use, as the Lucario style is out of her grasp, a style that relied on speed and quick striking. "Now." the demon brothers charged the genin, their chain extended hoping to catch its prey.

"**Kami sori-fū! (Razor Wind)**" Naruto use his chakra to manipulate the wind creating a large whirlwind, " Sasuke, Sakura keep them busy while this charges!" they nodded and bolted towards the brothers, Sakura tossed some caltrops she brought stopping the advance of the brothers, while Sasuke weaved through handsign ending. 'Horse, Monkey, Boar, Serpent, Dog, Horse, Boar, Tiger.'

"**Kanton: Kasai supin! (Fire Spin)**" Flames surrounded the brothers and lashed out angrily when they tried to escaped.

"**Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa! (Bubble Wave)**" A large foam sprayed from Haku's mouth dousing the flames. Suddenly blades of wind began ripping through the battlefield as Naruto released the power of his technique. Haku created a glass mirror and dragged the brothers into it, before a wind scythe shattered it. Naruto cursed as a large Ice mirror formed behind the genin, the demon brothers bolted out wrapping Tazuna in the chain.

"Die old man!" they chorused tugging on the rope, only for the man to shatter like glass. The two brother began to notice the cracked sky night sky, and the shadow covered ground. Slowly, a demonic voice chucked, a small pendulum-like device hanging from large yellow hands. "Minds unraveling at the seam, allowing me to hunt their dreams, oh little shinobi you were not clever, now you'll suffer with me forever." the temperature immediately picked up as the demon brothers felt as if they were melting, their screams bouncing of the walls, causing the voice to laugh merrily.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the two unconscious chunin under his Dark Void and Nightmare influence, he thanked Darkrai for the Hypno idea. Haku glared at the Konoha shinobi before noticing Zabuza on the losing side of his fight.

Kakashi jumped back lightly gliding in the air as he weaved handsigns and inhaled deeply, "**Ryuton: Doragon no ikari! (Dragon Rage)**" he fired a small ball the size of his fingertip at Zabuza who laughed. Quickly, the ball expanded until it was the size of Kakashi's head.

At that time a white beam fired freezing the immediate area as well as the orb of destruction. "About time you showed up, Haku your friend is here we retreat." Haku nodded as she looked at the large bird, it was a pale blue color with three diamond shaped feathers on its head, and a long plume of tail feathers.

"Thank you, Articuno." the bird nodded as Team Seven looked on in shock and awe. Articuno used mist shielding the escape of the Mist assassins, Kakashi winced in pain at the sudden drop in his chakra levels, 'Damnit, those Dragon moves are extremely taxing, just like sharingan, why do I always get those kinds of abilities.' he groaned as Naruto helped him get his footing, "Things have gotten much more dangerous."

_**Yes Sakura and Kakashi can use pokemon moves, but they can't use the full potential of the move, like a hyper beam form a pokemon can take out cities while humans can cause low scale damage, a building or two. The explanation is chakra covers the main types Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning, but Pokemon can unlock a humans hidden type.**_

_**Moveset:**_

_**Sakura: Karate Chop, Mega Punch, Brick Break**_

_**Kakashi: Dragon Rage, Twister**_

_**Naruto: Oblivion Wing, Razor Wind, Hurricane, Roost, Taunt**_

_**Sasuke: Ominous Wind, Dark Void, Disable**_


	5. The Black, The White, and The Grey

_**Whats up Fanfiction, dis your boy Kurama's Nii-san. I want to thank everyone for the support on the story, I been going ham all week trying to get my Pokemon lets play channel up and running with little to no success, and truthfully that made me respect the lets players like King Nappy, PkSparks, MunchingOrange, H00dlumScrafty, and ChuggaaConroy. But you didn't come for the Lets Play, so lets get the questions answered.**_

_**Yukicrewger2: I go by how the pokemon looks to determine gender, and I can only see Cresselia as a female, and the Fairy Mark behave sort of like a Soul Anchor eating away at one's willpower until they are nothing more than Danzo's drones allowing the pokemon to transfer itself. Mizuki was targeted because he was close to Naruto, sorry for the late response**_

_**Guest: I not too sure about Mewtwo or Zapdos but I haven't gave too much thought to Gaara yet, I should get to that.**_

_**Pikachucat: Thanks its really appreciated**_

_**Delta Dragon: Yea thanks, I haven't payed much attention to the Sinnoh and Unova legends so I was bound to make a mistake.**_

_**Ultima-owner: You have no idea how much relief this comment gave me, I absolutely suck at writing combat situations, thank you**_

_**Chris Timan: I could probably work with that, I'll see thanks**_

_**Cyberblueeyes: Sorry my story wasn't what you expected, but the Madara thing is needed for later use.**_

_**Wolfstray: Fu huh, I will have to watch the anime again so I can pull off her character but thats a great idea, if you could tell me some of her episodes I could watch them and see if it would work**_

_** Now that that is out of the way, time for the Disclaimer: Kurama's Nii-san, KingBeedrill, or Super Lambian whatever you want to call me, under no circumstances nor name owns Pokemon or Naruto which are owned by Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**_

_**QOTD: What do you think is more important to Itachi, Truth, or Ideals?**_

Chapter 5:The Black, The White, and The Grey

Naruto cursed under his breath as he sat on the roof of Tazuna's small home, Kakashi was still recovering from chakra exhaustion, Sakura locked herself into training with Sasuke in taijutsu, losing each time, but putting up a challenge. He himself was wondering just how they were going to beat Articuno, while she was probably the weaker of the Legendaries she was still skilled at what she does. 'The Ice Queen, Kurenai-sensei eat your heart out,' he thought sarcastically. Then there is the fact that he and Kakashi are weak to Ice types, so while he handled the Demon brothers, Sakura and Sasuke would need to fight Haku, and Articuno.

_**"I would suggest Lugia's song, but we aren't close enough to Uzushio."**_ Yveltal stated making Naruto frown grow, _**"Kyogre should be in this area, although I doubt he would help you, and rising him would only bring the ire of the overgrown snake, Rayquaza." **_I snorted at the disdain in the voice of Yveltal, he still seemed to be pissed that Rayquaza beat him in battle.

"Greninja." Naruto jumped slightly in surprised as the ninja frog pokemon appeared, the slim amphibian looked squarely at Naruto before handing him a scroll and vanishing. He blinked in surprise before unrolling the scroll and began to read. "The Demon hidden in the Mist will recover in one weeks time, be ready Yveltal." I growled as I crumpled the letter into a ball and shunshined to Sakura and Sasuke. My teammates looked at me while they panted from the exertion, "I'm going to scout out Wave, you guys stay here and guard the bridge builder." Sakura nodded while Sasuke gained a slight defiant look. No matter how much better he got; Sasuke was still an Uchiha, and their rebel streak was massive. He relented after we stared each other down, and I pointed to the now limp free Kakashi.

"Thanks for the, Sitrus berry was it, either way I feel way better." the Jounin said and looked at remaining Genin, "Alright Sakura, Sasuke we have work to do." the two genin nodded hesitantly and shivered at the look in Kakashi eyes, this training was going to be brutal.

Naruto walked through the streets of Wave, he was disgusted by what he saw and could partly agree with Xerneas that this kind of destruction was completely reckless. 'To think, this used to be Sootopolis City, the first Hidden village.' he thought as he could see the beautiful home of the Cave of Origins of Hoenn from Yveltal's memories. "Yveltal why were so many trainer's names based off colors?" I could hear the snort from the destruction bird.

"**The trainer from Pallet name, Red Ketchum, was actually a family tradition; the families whose ambitions burned hotter than flame hence Red and later Ash. The only one not to follow this tradition was Red father, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni even his twin brother and son where named after colors, Black and Silver." **Naruto shuddered at the mention of Silver, **"Yes, Silver still is the horror of the pokemon universe; such a powerful trainer so close to capturing Mew; yet he did some good, he started the Uzumaki clan in what was the Whirl Island and gained Lugia's trust so your ancestor has been forgiven in the eyes of pokemon." **Yveltal quieted, thinking of the red haired child that rose to champion after Gold went to travel Kanto and Hoenn. Naruto continued his trek through the desolate town, depression hanging thickly in the air, and danger lurked every corner. He felt a tug at his pant and captured a small hang that was trying to grab his wallet affectionately named Gama-chan. "So my little would be thief, could you lead me to your family." I said in an emotionless tone that left little room for argument. He led me through alleyways before we came upon a cardboard box that held a man that looked worse for wear and a lady that was extremely pale. 'This is the result of Gato's tyranny, I can't let this continue.' he could feel the weakness in the woman's aura and the second aura that shone dimly inside of her, 'She is with child, Yveltal we have to help her.' the destruction bird remained silent, causing Naruto to clench his fist.

"**Kit, you won't be able to save everyone, sometimes…death is the better answer,' **remained silent as I looked at the suffering lady who smiled lightly to comfort her child. The man looked at me in unease, but I knew he he knew that if I tried anything he couldn't stop me. I finally looked towards him, "You know she is close to death right?" he nodded, I could feel my anger rising, a life that didn't even get to see the light of day would be forever lost thanks to Gato and his employers. "She is with child, and you are also being slowly eaten away at by maggots." he sadly nodded and I looked at the little child. I could see a lot of Silver in him, the drive to protect, but should he lose what he cares about most he could become the world's greatest threat.

"We found him in ruins south of east of this town, he was surrounded by a red aura of sorts that leaked malevolence and hate yet we couldn't leave him." the man said in between coughs, "Please do a dying man a favor, save him and if you could save my unborn child and wife." I felt my heart clench.

"Your wife is beyond my abilities, even those of Tsunade Senju, but the children I could probably save." he nodded happily and looked towards the young boy, "What is the boy's name?"

"Natio, we named him Natio." I looked at the red haired boy, I began to take in his feature he had deep red hair and on the left side where three lines of black going across. He looked little like the N of the past, but I doubted could be the reincarnation of the King of Team Plasma. Naruto looked at the two adults who now had their eyes closed, 'Lady Ho-oh please, grant me this request.' the silent prayer was answered as the alley glowed, when the light died the two adults were gone and a small Zorua replaced them. 'Thank you,' I picked up the sleeping six year old and the small Zorua.

"**The only ruins east of here are the ruins of Uzushiogakure, what could that boy be doing their?"** Naruto shrugged but that question bugged him as well, **"He could be a Uzumaki that Lugia saved, but then why would Lugia give him up." **Naruto knew the answer, the pokemon were supposed to still be secret and there was the little chance that the boy would be captured and Lugia's location was exposed. It was sad how humans still haven't learned from their mistakes, of all the team leaders Naruto believed that only Archie and Maxie learned their lesson but they were overthrown sadly and that began the Cataclysm of the pokemon world and the beginning of the Shinobi Nations.

"Hello Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Naruto heart nearly stopped as a calm, almost bored, voice spoke behind him. Naruto turned to see two men, the one who spoke looked a little under six feet, he had onyx eyes and long pronounced tear-troughs, jet black hair that was wrapped into a ponytail that was hidden inside his cloak. The other was over six feet tall and looked very much like a shark his sword only adding to the look, "We need you to come with use young Naruto, and the boy as well; his Uzumaki blood will help our organization's mission." Naruto glared at the two creating a shadow clone to take the boy to Kakashi.

"Who are you two, what's your business with me?" the shark man grinned sadistically slamming the tip of his sword into the ground causing more cracks along the cobblestone, **"Kit be careful, he carries just as much chakra as the Sanbi." **Kurumu warned causing me to grow slightly worried, **"That black haired one, he gives off a familiar energy, but I can't place it give me some time." **Yveltal spoke and entered the defensive and kunai in hand. The shark man laughed like an air drunk hiker, his smile never leaving his face.

"Itachi, you should let me cut his legs off so he doesn't run." I gulped as I recognised the name and activated my sharingan, the three tomes spinning madly. Itachi let a surprised look overcome his normal emotionless face as he saw the coveted dojutsu, "So he's an Uchiha afterall, Looks like I owe Sasori a new body for a puppet."

"He can use the Jinchuriki's when he is captured, don't kill him yet Kisame, we need him alive for now." I cursed under my breath as the missing-nin rushed me, I ducked the swipe of the sword my sharingan picking up the sword's irregular motion. 'Why pull back when it should touch skin?' he thoughts were interrupted by a sandaled foot smashing into my chest throwing me back into a building. "Shit, Kurumu." the bijuu replied positive before giving him a two tailed cloak. The red energy wrapped around Naruto who glared at his two opponents, he shot forward slamming a fist into Kisame's sword hoping to break the thing in two, but was surprised when Kisame yanked the sword away as well as a tail worth of chakra.

"Thanks kid, Samehada needed a good snack, and she is still hungry." the nin joked much to Naruto's irritation. 'That thing eats chakra, so jutsu are out of the question, they are more powerful than me and are more skill in taijutsu, dammit, Yveltal full body transformation.' the destruction bird frowned, but gathered all his aura before pushing out into Naruto's body. A large pink orb gathered around Naruto as he rolled into a ball turning into Yveltal's cocoon form, Itachi frowned as he looked at the bizarre scene; he could sense the massive energy inside that cocoon but he also noticed that much of it was restrained or unaccessed. The glow faded leaving only the Akatsuki member staring at the cocoon, they both knew that whatever was happening was important and knew that it was needed to get a proper scouting on the Jinchuuriki. Itachi looked down at the black and white necklace he owned, the thing was intriguing to Itachi because of its ability to change colors. When he first received it from his sensei Kushina it was half black, half white, but as he went on in life it began to shift black and while in AnBu the black had almost completely overpowered the white. Then the Uchiha he learned of his relatives plan, slowly it began to turn white and finally after Shisui's death it was seventy-five percent white. He raised the question to Kushina once while she was alive and she replied, 'What more important to you, the truth, or your ideals?' she said that that is what was told to all Uzumakis who received the necklace and the riddle still stumped him. Right now the thing was glowing dimly, the white growing a little more, Itachi's head bolted up as the energy in the egg began fluctuating and finally it burst open revealing Yveltal.

Naruto activated Yveltal Dark Aura ability creating shadow everywhere, and powering up whatever Dark type move he uses. "Feel honored, you are about to die to the incarnation of destruction itself." Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and stared at Yveltal unafraid. In Naruto's mindscape Kurumu shivered at the look, it was the same that Hashirama, and Madara gave her. 'You are nothing but a mindless beast, meant to obey those that wield these heavenly eyes.', 'You are too dangerous to leave wandering around, you are without emotion or restraint and a threat to peace.' she snarled lightly as she could see Madara in the teenager in front of her.

"Whatever you are, you will still fall to these eyes." Itachi said hoping to get a rise out of the creature, Yveltal screech loudly causing the wind to whip wildly. The large 'Y' shaped pokemon flew high in the sky and exposed its stomach,** "****Bōkyaku u~ingu!"** red energy raced towards the Akatsuki members, Kisame blocked the beam with his sword and smirked. The two Akatsuki members were surprised to hear a weezing sound coming from the now pale, shriveled sword. "**Bōkyaku u~ingu, **it inflicts damage but also saps strength and restores me**." **Kisame glared heatedly and would've charged had Itachi not put his hand on his shoulder.

The Uchiha suddenly blurred and was in front of the pokemon, his right hand forming the tiger sign. "**Katon:Goukakyuu No Jutsu!**" a fireball slammed into Yveltal's face causing him to screech loudly in pain, Itachi focused on the enraged pokemon as it bolted forward, "**Amaterasu!** (Illuminating Heavens)" Black flames raced toward Yveltal as Yveltal raced toward the Uchiha his rage giving him tunnel vision. But both were stopped by a purple skeletal hand, Yveltal flapped his wings regaining his bearing and looked to the hand's source of origin.

"Foolish little brother, so you achieved Mangekyo Sharingan, just who did you kill to receive such powerful eyes." Itachi said in an uncaring tone. Sasuke clenched his fist before looking toward the approaching form of Kakashi, "Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's Copi Nin, you are a fool to approach this fight." Kakashi uncovered his sharingan, the four sharingan users stared at one another, "Kisame, is Samehada battle ready?" the shark-nin nodded and hefted the now revitalized sword onto his shoulder.

"That attack took a lot of her stored chakra, I had to refill her reserves." the Uchiha traitor nodded and the nins charged Kisame engaged Kakashi in weapon combat Kunia to sword, while Sasuke and Naruto fought Itachi.

KISAME VS KAKASHI

Kakashi cursed as he was separated from his genin, he just had to end this as quickly as he possibly could. The former ninja swordsman of the mist smirked devilishly at Kakashi, one that was usually worn by Anko when she was drunk and Kurenai was supervising. This brought on a shiver, he quickly grabbed a kunai blocking the powerful sword strike and braced the kunai with chakra to keep it from breaking. Samehada quickly ate away the chakra causing Kakashi to pale as the kunai snapped, he quickly substituted with a nearby tree branch saving him from being cut in two.

"Seem your skill hasn't dulled from dealing with little brats all day." Kisame mocked trying to get a rise from the former ANBU captain on to be answered by a half asleep look. The missing nin growled and charged forward slicing side to side, Kakashi was forced into the defensive as it took all his concentration to dodge all the swings. Kakashi jumped back dodging another swing just as a clone grabbed Kisame foot dragging him into the ground.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!**" the fireball engulfed Kisame's head leaving only charred remains, Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Come out, not even Zabuza would have fell for that." laughter laced throughout the area as a curtain of mist formed from seemingly nowhere. 'Damnit, the Kirigakure no jutsu.' he sent more chakra to his sharingan neutralizing the mist a little.

"Aw, you don't think highly of little Zabby, the baby demon do you?" if this was any other situation Kakashi would have snickered at Kisame's choice of words, but when your life is on the line most forms of lightheartedness does out the window. "I will give him this, the kid perfected this technique, not even I can make the mist as thick as Zabby." Kakashi senses went on high alert as he jumped up into the tree line just missing the sword. "Come on Saru-nin, come out of the tree and fight." Kakashi sighed and tried to think of a plan before Kisame got too impatient, 'If only I knew Draco Meteor.' he thought remembering what he read up on the most powerful of the Dragon-type moves, 'Mist contain water vapor right, could it conduct electricity?' he channeled lightning chakra in his hand that began a Raikiri.

"**Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu! (Lightning Beast running jutsu)**" the now hound shaped lightning construct ran toward the Mist. Lightning danced throughout it as it gave off a now pale blue glow, 'Did I get him?'. "Nice try Hatake, but who said I was in the mist!" the sword latched to Kakashi's arm shaving his sleeve and some skin in the process, Kakashi felt a considerable drop in his chakra level and groaned. He hopped away Kisame close after, "Raikiri!" the lightning blade formed of his right hand as he charged Kisame, the blade pierced the sword then grabbed Kakashi hand eating his chakra. Kisame smirked but then spat up blood as he looked behind him to see another Kakashi a raikiri through his heart.

"Mud clone." was the only thing Kisame said before turning into dirt surprising Kakashi, 'Damnit how didn't I notice, wait I looked Itachi in the eye before i uncovered my sharingan he must have locked me in a genjutsu.' Kakashi nodded and the battered clone dispelled and Kakashi quickly made his way to Sasuke and Naruto.

SASUKE &amp; NARUTO VS ITACHI

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Itachi, the transformed blonde's ice blue eyes glared at the true Uchiha clan heir and Sasuke pulled a small seling scroll from his pocket. Naruto watched as he unsealed Izuna's sword causing Itachi's eyes to rise. The young Uchiha's image rippled before he was in front of Itachi sword ready to root itself into the elder Uchiha who burst into a murder of crows.

"Even with those eyes, you are still to weak dear brother." Itachi said locking eyes with Sasuke and muttered one word, "**Tsukuyomi(Moon Reader).**"

Tsukuyomi world

Sasuke looked around, he saw the dead bodies of his former kinsmen and snarled. "You are a fool Itachi, I am the King of Nightmare, fall to my eternal Illusion,**Dākuboido!**" multiple black balls formed from Sasuke's hand then flew of bouncing of the wall of the Tsukuyomi cracking it.

Itachi's eyes widen as he saw nothing but darkness even the glow of his Mangekyo seemed dull. "You are where you shouldn't be mortal," a smooth, sinister voice spoke chilling Itachi to the core. Out of the shadows stepped a man, he wore a tattered cloak that seemed to blow in non-existent wind, he had coal black eyes that spoke of eon of knowledge and power, his face pointed with a five o'clock shadow(Think Zangetsu from Bleach), "I have had enough of your presence leave the Lord of Darkness in peace, **Dākuparusu!**" Itachi was ejected from the mindscape painfully, causing Darkrai to chuckle lightly.

Real World

Itachi spat up blood as he returned to reality, 'How did he break Tsukuyomi, and that person, the Lord of Nightmares.', He looked at the smirking Sasuke, "You are better than I thought but you are still weak, you can't use Susano'o again can you, and you dare call yourself the King of Nightmares, I'll make you experience a true nightmare." Itachi said in a hardened voice that spoke of little mercy and much pain.

"**Hariken!**" a large twister of wind raced towards the surprised Uchiha who quickly made the ram sign and fire a fireball toward the hurricane, only to be surprised by it being brushed aside, "Fire is neutral to Flying Itachi, now die!" the transformed blonde smirked as he saw the Uchiha be swept away by the intense winds.

"**Kit, something is trying to subdue me, it the Uchiha's sharingan!"** Kurumu growled weakly, I felt the slightly fluctuating chakra and growled as Itachi dug deeper into my subconscious and found Yveltal. The Destruction bird screech angrily at the audacity of the mortal to try and subdue him, the incarnation of Destruction and mayhem.

"**You crossed the wrong pokemon mortal, feel the fury of Yveltal." **a beam of red light shot towards itachi who dodged it and pulsed more chakra to his mangekyo. Yveltal felt his powers slipping slightly and began cursing Indra Uchiha and those damned 'blessed eyes'. Those things could only be fought by a powerful psychic type or Darkrai and Cresselia,** "You are trying to control nature itself boy, do you know the repercussion for that?" **Itachi looked on blankly at Yveltal.

"You are merely a mindless animal, one to be control by those with heavenly eyes, you are nothing more than a pet to the Uchiha," Yveltal eyes glowed a blood red and he raged, he shot a volley of dark pulses at the Uchiha who dodged. **'He sounds just like that fool Lysandre, I won't be used like that again, AZ was a fool, Lysandre was a fool, and he is the greatest of them all if he thinks I'll bow to his whims!' **His attacks managed to wake Kyuubi who looked at the Uchiha, and charged a Imari.

The Imari, Dark Pulse combo forced Itachi out and he looked at the untransformed blonde in surprise.

"**Ryuton: Doragonreiji! (Dragon Rage)"** Kakashi burst from the treeline a raikiri in hand while a clone fire a Dragon rage at the missing nin who was dodged the ball only to get impaled, "I know you are a mud clone," Itachi smirked before turning to mud.

Tazuna's home

Sakura patched up the team when they returned and updated her of the situation, Kakashi sighed as he summoned Pakkun to tell the Hokage of the situation. 'I signed up for a C-rank mission and it was bumped to High B-rank than S-rank, what a resume for some green Genin.' he thought with a small smirk hidden behind his mask. He saw the small boy that he remembered was named Inari run upstairs tears in his eyes. Tsunami about to run upstairs to console him but Kakashi held her shoulder, this incited a blush on the widow as she saw the small eye smile.

"I'll talk to him, Tsunami-chan." he said not noticing the nickname that incited more of a blush on the lady. She nodded and Kakashi rose and went to talk to the boy, never noticing the sinister looks he received from his students The masked ninja walked onto the building roof, he sighed as he saw the boy clutching a picture of who he believed to be Kaiza. Kakashi sat next to the kid who glanced lightly at him, "I don't understand, you will all die, so why fight?" Kakashi smiled sadly as he pulled the kids bucket hat off and ruffled his hair.

"My sensei once said that cowardice in the shinobi world was the greatest crime, you are to forever look forward and gain strength to protect your precious people," Inari seemed to contemplate what the older man was saying, "Be there for your family, they are always there for you, even when it doesn't feel that way." Inari wiped away the tears that stained his face, he saw the older ninja staring off into the sunset with a small look of longing. Kakashi rose dusting off his pants and extended a hand to Inari, "Come on, your mother is worried about you." Inari flashed him a smile and accepted the hand. Kakashi chuckled at the smile, 'He reminds me of Obito, I won't let you or Wave suffer.' he thought with conviction as the two left into the home.

KUMOGAKURE NO SATO (With Yugito)

Yugito glared at the man that stood opposite of her, he seemed to outclass her in everything she was known to be skilled in, except Katon jutsu. He wore Kumo attire, the white jounin vest, and BOLT outfit, but he had menacing red eyes, and a black weird mask that covered his forehead and circled his eyes; it seemed to be made of a black steel. His hair was white with purple highlights throughout it and his vest had weird black markings on it.

"That enough woman, you are more troublesome than Suicune-nee, stop this foolish attack on my person." his voice was deep and boomed like thunder demanding respect, she could feel the power roll of him in waves, but she wouldn't let him escape, "Foolish girl, very well, fall to the legendary beast of Thunder, Raikou!" his eyes flashed red momentarily before he crouched on all four. Yugito watched in amazement as his form glowed brightly before dimming revealing a lightning bolt yellow tiger-like creature, "**Sandā!(Thunder)**" Yugito noticed the clouds darken before the heavens themselves were ripped apart by a large Thunderbolt flashing her way.

"WHEEE!" she felt something grab her waist pulling her away from the thunderbolt, she focused in to see a large green dragon carrying her as it floated over Kumo. 'Shit, why does weird shit happen to me, Nibi what is this thing?' the two-tailed cat had been whimpering while she fought the man, but now she seemed to be in awe.

'**These are the predecessors of the Bijuu, the true embodiments of nature, Rayquaza lord and creator of the Sky, and Raikou, The legendary Raiju.**' Yugito noticed the Raikage and the BOLT prepare to attack before a voice called out.

"Whoa brother wait, sorry if my explanations a little late," Yugito was sure she was dreaming as the dragon spoke in Killer Bee's voice and annoying Inka rap, "I friend and so is Raikou, He was defending himself from Yugito." Raikou glared heavily at the floating green lizard before scoffing.

"Bee explain this crap now, or prepare for the worst pain of your life!" Ay roared angrily causing the dragon to cower, truthfully, it was amusing that Bee is still frightened of Ay even as a huge dragon. Once everything returned to normal, Raikou, Bee, and Yugito were taken to the Raikage who looked at Raikou in suspicion.

"Watch your glare mortal, or you will die." Ay was about to retort when Bee popped Raikou over the head and in Rayquaza's voice spoke telling him to behave himself. Ay listened while Bee and Raikou explained everything, even receiving the Bijuus word that it was true. Ay was lost for words, this creature was the most powerful Lightning user save a few, and Bee received the partnership of the lord of the skies. He wished Minato was still alive so he could rub this in the former Hokage's face, who needed to be the fastest when you have this kind of firepower.

"Alright Lord Raikou, I wish to extend you an offer of joining Kumo, you would be able to spar with Rayquaza, and you would be in a nation more intune with your element." Raikou narrowed his eyes, he trusted humans more than his brother Entei, but he knew about these shinobi. On the other hand, the blonde girl intrigued him, and the temptation of a spar with Rayquaza was very alluring.

"Alright, but make no mistake, I am no weapon of mass destruction for you to use on a whim, should you try it, Kumo will become a wasteland."

**And that is the next chapter, I kind of rushed this one, but I believe it turned out well, I am leaning towards Kakashi/Tsunami because so few stories have the pairing, tell me what you think of it. Itachi will receive the partnership of either Zekrom or Reshiram, according to your thoughts on it, the Greninja was sent by Mew to warn Naruto of Zabuza's return I knew someone would be confused about that. Raikou sides with Kumo along with Rayquaza, now I need to think of Suna, Mizu, and Iwa. Suna I want to introduce Flygon, I mean right now I am playing Pokemon Sapphire and I read Flygon's pokedex entry** **and I immediately thought Gaara's guardian. Iwa i'm not to sure about, and Mizu I have thoughts about. So follow, fav, and review i'm out!**


	6. Devil's Advocate

_**What's good Fanfiction universe, you all don't know how hype you made me to write the next chapter. I mean I was waking up at the middle of the night because my phone went off telling about story follows and favs, kind of pissed my cousin off too which is another bonus. I am still on my computer struggle, writing this from Night School, the struggle is real man SMH. But cut the talking-er typing? Whatever, you all took to the last chapter pretty well, personally I think I rushed it, but whatever makes you happy, I am sad to say I am officially putting my first story, The Divine Jinchuurikis, up for adoption because I can't find my Yu-Gi-Oh deck and I dont want to internet surf through thousands of cards, just no. If you are interested in adopting the story, or you know someone that is please take a royal crack at it, just tell me the story name if you change it. Sorry if I seem super hype I just been watching TheKingNappy lets plays all week and it got me energized like nobodies business.**_

_**QOTD: If you could could have a preexisting bloodline, or create one from scratch, what would it be, what would your clans name be, It might make it into the story.**_

Chapter 5: Devil's Advocate

Mewtwo sat quietly in a cave that was on the borders of Ame and Kusa, the rain pelted heavily outside the cave as the clone pokemon continued his meditations, "Just how much longer do you plan to watch me, Obito Uchiha." he projected his voice using his Psychic powers, slowly the tall man walked out of the shadows. His Akatsuki cloak blew as the wind began to whip furiously, meaning Pein knew that he was in Ame. The orange mask blocking Mewtwo from seeing Obito emotions, but he could sense the tenseness that surrounded the bitter man. "I have played the same game you are Uchiha, it ended with me seeing the error of trying to force the masses to see your way; you walk that same dark path that nearly lead to my self-destruction." The masked man chuckled lightly.

"Me, and you are quite different creature; I have a true goal to fight for, you fought for petty vengeance; I fight to return Rin to the world of the living," Obito's eye narrowed as he advanced on Mewtwo who looked uninterested. He activated his Mangekyo that began spinning, "I read the Sage's tablet, it spoke of the past before chakra when creatures with mass amounts of power roamed the lands, I want to know where the one who revived the three legendary beast rest." Mewtwo let a small laugh echo throughout the cave; this human is hunting Ho-oh, a pokemon whose location that neither Arceus nor Mew knew most of the time.

"You'd have better luck trying to get Arceus to allow Giratina back on the council, Ho-oh is elusive even to her own kind." Obito growled, slowly his body distorted but stopped suddenly, "I can't have you leave just yet, you know of my abode, I must erase your memory of this encounter." before Obito could defend darkness closed around him, the smirk of Mewtwo being the last thing he saw.

Nami Bridge (Early Morning)

Team seven watched as shadow clones, and Tazuna's men worked on the bridge that had Nami every single last hope on it. Truthfully, Team Seven intimidated the workers slightly because they were attired for intense battle; Zabuza was striking today and they planned to be ready for him. He knew the plan, Kakashi will fight Zabuza, while Sasuke and Sakura took on the demon brothers, and Naruto handle Haku and hope Articuno doesn't make an appearance. He thought about the two kids back at Tazuna's house and how the little Zorua seemed to understand that it needed to protect them, he just hoped the small trickster could. Naruto was shaking, he was a nervous wreck; he knew their chances of success were slim, but if Articuno decided to attack they were most likely going to lose this battle. Just as this thought formed a heavy mist began rolling onto the field, Naruto could barely make out the silhouettes of his teammates. "**Well looks like you are about to dance kit, be careful." **Kurumu warned as Naruto received the memories of one of his clones that got sliced in half by Zabuza.

Naruto hopped away as a large ice blue beam tried to hit him freezing the immediate area, he could see the slight glimmer of Articuno plumage as she flew overhead. Naruto cursed as he began dodging more beam and senbons, 'They are playing in their battlefield, they are surrounded by water and have this thick mist up.'

'Lord Arceus if you hear me, send help,' I thought and felt the wind shift slightly as a arch of thunder and a funnel of flame shot through the mist. The mist began to recede as now three large birds flew in a circle, one was orange and it feathers were flames even the bit on its head, one looked like its feathers would cut your finger should you touch it, it had black and yellow plumage and the longest beak of the three. "Zapdos, Moltres, this is so fucked up." Articuno glared heavily at her brother and sister before firing a ice beam at the two who dodged.

"Ice is super effective against flying, Electric is super effective against flying, Moltres is at a disadvantage against those two." I thought but had to dodge a hail of ice senbons. Haku, Gozu, and Meizu were staring at the three genin as Zabuza looked at Kakashi, "Looks like a rematch, we got them Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded and charged Zabuza kunai in hand

ZABUZA VS KAKASHI

Zabuza glared at the copy nin as he approached, he grabbed Kubikiribocho and swung it easily. Kakashi hopped over the sword before spinning planting his foot into the missing-nins chest, sending him skidding back. 'Ninja rule # 4, when at a disadvantage, cheat.' he thought as he pulled salt and pepper out of a small pouch on his belt. This Zabuza came forward his sword on his back, Kakashi smirked and tossed the combination into the man's eyes. Zabuza began coughing heavily as Kakashi charged Raikiri, he bolted toward the man who glared his eyes blood red.

"Boom!" Kakashi eyes widened as the Water clones exploded knocking him back only for Zabuza to close sword slash came quickly, slicing a some strands of Kakashi's hair, as he ducked the swipe. Kakashi planted his fist into the missing-nin's gut receiving a pained grunt. Zabuza let go of the sword as it began twisting in the air making a circle and rounded to Kakashi who ducked, only to receive a punch in the jaw. Zabuza grabbed the sword again and tossed it, Kakashi engaged Zabuza in Taijutsu, occasionally dodging Kubikiribocho as it became a makeshift boomerang. He rolled behind Zabuza his kunai in hand ready to pierce the man but his hand was caught as Zabuza threw him away before grabbing the sword mid-air and tossing it again. 'Damnit, that sword is a nuisance, I can't keep Zabuza busy without being near cut in half,' his sharingan began pulsing chakra, 'Calm down Obito, I can handle this.'

"Enough games Monkey ninja, the only reason you keep dodging Kubikiribocho is because of Sharingan, but Haku showed me how to neutralize it." Kakashi's eyes widen as charged a Raikiri in hand only for a column of flame to race past him. He looked up to see Moltres fighting Articuno while Zapdos circled the two waiting for an opening, 'They aren't backup, that is merely a grudge match,' he frowned as a bolt of thunder landed near Zabuza who dodged, "**Kirigakure No Jutsu!**" a heavy mist soon flooded the area as Zabuza's voice carried throughout it. "Now you have to watch me, them, and Kubikiribocho, tell me do you feel lucky."

Kakashi could feel the mist cling to his body as Zabuza silently moved through it, plumes of flame cut through the thick mist as Kakashi silently tried to track Zabuza. His breath hitched as he heard something behind him only to be the wind, killer intent leaked through the thick mist unnerving the jounin more, "You are nothing more than a poser, you are no ninja, ninja are meant to be ruthless and efficient, yet you think that you can walk in the light forever," Zabuza's voice ripped through the created fog, his voice holding only malice and hate, "Copy ninja Kakashi, reduced to a mere shadow of himself, you want to know the true reason I am named the Demon of the Hidden mist?" Kakashi couldn't find his voice, had he underestimated Zabuza's ability so much; this killer intent was equal to that of an S-rank ninja, "Every year I looked hopefully at the academy, I hoped to one day gain friends, but I learned something from eavesdropping on some Jounin; that every student would have to kill their classmate, it was then I knew that Kami abandoned ninja long ago," he said with so much conviction that he believed Minato said it, "When I heard that I began to see Mizu for what it really was, every street was crying families, children being killed for having bloodlines, mother having to watch their child life drain away as the ANBU walked away, some being abused before being killed; all this being seen by a mere child," Kakashi couldn't even tell if anything was moving, it seemed that the world itself had stopped to hear Zabuza's tale, "Seeing this I decided to do one good before I accepted my fate as the Devil's plaything, I went to the academy, stole a kunai from a chunin teacher and slaughtered every student there, even the teachers; I stopped the bloody mist and saved them from having to made bonds and destroy them for a Kage's mere amusement," Zabuza appeared behind his sword resting on his shoulder, "I've accepted my sins, I've accepted that I've abandoned the light to serve as a ninja; and i don't regret it, because without it I have no purpose." He swung the sword catching Kakashi on the side before he jumped away.

"You are just bitter Zabuza, I won't abandon my path because of the things I have seen, that is the cowards way out," Kakashi growled as he held his side. Zabuza sneered as he looked towards the fighting trio, "You say we have been abandoned by Kami, but what do those three think." Zabuza looked at Kakashi murderously as a purple haze surrounded him, Kakashi now was staring at the visage of a demon. The missing-nin charged faster than before and swiped but Kakashi blocked with a kunai that snapped under the pressure, Kakashi backflipped away and tossed shuriken at Zabuza who charged right through them ignoring the cuts that littered his body.

"You know nothing poser, Konoha has always hidden themselves from the dirtiness of the shinobi world; you know nothing of what the nin of Iwa, Mizu, hell even Kumo has experienced," Zabuza roared angrily, "The worst that Konoha has experienced was the defeat of its ally Uzushio, thanks to your father, mind you." Kakashi snarled at the mention of his father's failed mission. The two now engaged in taijutsu trying to gain the advantage over the other, currently their hands were locked as they tried to overpower the other. Zabuza smirked, "Thank Haku for this skill," he said as he used Kakashi hand to finish a chain of handsigns before tossing the ninja away.

"**Suiton: ****Bōryoku-tekina mizu no nami!**" (Water release: Violent Water Wave), a large wave of water rose from the sea under the bridge ready to strike Kakashi who went through a chain of handsign and created an earth wall. The wave chipped away at the now muddy wall, Zabuza smirked as he faded into the mist, "Your village speaks of the Will of Fire, what trash, you are merely brainwashing the students with dream of grandeur and honor; you fail to mention the darkness of the shinobi world, the fact that killing is a requirement, you send these kids into their pre-made graves and you see Mizu as the evil, at least the kids knew what they were getting into." Kakashi scowled, Zabuza hit a sore spot for Kakashi, the genin rate of death had risen since the Sandaime was re-instated, "Go ahead Kakashi make you frustrations heard, call to your kami; only the devil will respond." Kakashi could feel darkness trying to claim him,

"**Kakashi, you must protect your genin, you carry the spirit of the Dragon types; Release your restraints!" **a voice growled in his head snapping Kakashi into his head, "**Good, I wouldn't have heard the end of it from Celebi had you died," **Kakashi frowned at the unfamiliar name, "**Go beat him, you have my blessing,"** Kakashi felt his chakra levels overflowing as the voice stopped talking, he focused his sharingan on Zabuza not noticing the now neutralized mist, nor the change in sharingan shape.

"**Gekido!" **Azure flames erupted from Kakashi, Zabuza was hit with the blunt of it but tossed Kubikiribocho, "**Kamui!**" the sword distorted and disappeared much to Zabuza's shock. Zabuza never noticed the ninken advance until too late, now pinned down Zabuza was at Kakashi's mercy, "I hope the devil pays his servant well, goodbye Zabuza."

"No!"

Team 7 vs Mist Assassins

Team 7 watched their opponent closely, they knew each others weakness and strengths; although Sasuke and Naruto fought better in tandem. The Demon brothers stood protectively in Haku's front, as she began gathering chakra. Sasuke and Naruto bolted forward as Sakura curved trying to get to Haku while the brother were distracted, Haku saw this and rose a wall of ice. "**Karate choppu!**" Sakura smirked as she broke through the Ice wall revealing Haku who tossed a multitude of Senbon needles at the young kunoichi. Sakura slid to the ground, her momentum carrying her to Haku close enough for a move, "**Tei suīpu! (Low Sweep)" **She tripped Haku who hadn't expected such a maneuver, "Naruto, Sasuke Plan FireRed, now!" her teammates nodded as they kicked their opponents away. Naruto sprouted Yveltal's wings and began flying, "Dog, Boar, Monkey, Bird, **Futon: Kurasshueasutoraiku! (Crashing Air Strike)**" a huge gust erupted from Naruto while Sasuke smirked,

"**Katon: Goka Messhitsu!** **(Great Fire Destruction)**" A intense spout of flame erupted from Sasuke mouth catching the wind and exploded into a firestorm. Sakura smirked as she stood atop the water and readied her part of the plan.

"**Mega Panchi!**" She jumped back to the bridge and drove her fist into it cracking the bridged, her hand throbbed lightly as some of the blunt force snuck through the chakra guarding her wrist. She said the bridge begin to crumble as some of it fell into the sea, 'Sorry Tazuna-san, but its necessary,' her thoughts went to the old man at home with the two kids, Zorua, and Tsunami, 'Please be safe,'

Tazuna's home

Tsunami laughed as she saw the two young boys playing with the tiny black and red fox creature, this was the first time she saw Natio smile since he arrived with Naruto's clone. The fox yipped happily as it licked Inari's face, suddenly it stopped as its ears began to twitch. Tsunami watched the little Zorua in interest as it ran upstairs yipping in a panic, she yelped when she heard the door burst open and two men stood among the splinters. "Hello, exterminator here!" one yelled out as he walked inside. Tsunami was frozen in fear, she couldn't move nor would she glance to where the kids had ran trying to find Zorua, "Well hello beautiful, we need you to come with us," before she could protest she was dragged out of the building.

(With Zorua)

Zorua smirked as it finally lost the two kids, he smiled the approaching bandits before they even burst down the door and ran into a closet. Inari and Natio followed and he quickly ran out before shifting into Tazuna and locked the door. Currently he was trailing the bandits as they dragged Tsunami away to the docks. "The boat should be on its way, then we order the ninjas to surrender or she dies." Zorua snarled as he leapt forward and latched on to a bandits arm, "Ahhhh, this damn beast is biting me!" he swung the fox pokemon off and with a splash he landed into the lake. Zorua could hear the low rumble of a boat approaching and began glowing,

The bandits watched as the boat arrived and stopped, "Hurry up, the boss wants this done as soon as possible." they nodded and began moving to the boat but stopped as it began rising out of the water. The bandits shook in fear as they stared at the large blue monster that rose out of the lake. The boat landed with a crash back into the water but was raised by the strong jaws of the Atrocious pokemon and was flung onto the land. "Gyarados!" the cry shook at bandits to their very core. They fainted. The Gyarados blinked before it glowed and turned into a Zorua who flipped mid-air causing Tsunami to catch him. Zorua smirked mischievously, as he looked at the awestruck Tsunami, 'It's good to be king.'

TEAM 7

The dust began to clear as Team 7 stood in Maji formation, Naruto smirked as he stood back to Sasuke, "I'm surprised you could keep up with that over-inflated ego of yours Sasuke." Sasuke grunted irritatedly at Naruto's try at a barb. His Mangekyo shined as he looked for the slightest hint of Haku and her partners, Sakura muttered under her breath about foolish cousins and dumb rivalries.

"Just don't get in the way too much dobe, I don't feel like saving our asses more than I have to already," Sasuke replied causing Naruto to laugh.

"Will you two flirt when our lives aren't on the line," Sakura snarled at the Uchiha who looked green in the face. Naruto imitated hurling earning a punch to the skull from both Sakura and Sasuke, "Behave, damnit!" she cursed as a barrage of ice senbon headed her way. She blocked them with a senbon, "Distract them, I have a plan." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked.

"Uzu-Chiha collab?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sasuke, Naruto created a Kage bunshin that was covered in Kyuubi's chakra. The clone formed a ball of Yokai above his mouth before minimizing it and swallowing it. In the mist Haku and the Oni brothers watched the scene as the saw the Kyuubified clone get weighed down by the dense chakra. Haku quickly remembered Zabuza's fight with Yagura and how his bijuu created five of those ball that orbited around him before firing of like a beam (Think Origin Pulse from Kyogre). She made a wall of Ice and tossed the Oni brothers in before entering herself just as the clone fired the beam.

Sasuke made the tiger seal and focused on the sun, "**Hareta hi! (Sunny Day)**" the sun glow intensified as the heat reached an intense level. Waves could be seen coming from the stones of the bridge, and steam rose from the water below. Sasuke began taking deep breathes and exhaled small burst of blue flames, his Uchiha blood boiled in excitement and rejoiced in the heat of the sun. The blue flames began to circle the Uchiha as he continued to breath and soak in the heat, he smirked when a strong wind picked up behind him. _**(AN: While under Sunny Day's influence Sasuke will use Azula's (Avatar The Last Airbender) fighting style)**_ He charged at the heat signature of Haku and the Oni brothers. He jumped and swung his leg sweeping flames at the Ice user, Haku dodged the azure fire as the Oni brothers charged only for Gouzu to catch a punch in the face by Sakura. Meizu tugged the chain connecting the two disconnecting it before he was sent flying with his brother. Sasuke continued his assault on Haku who created ice wall after ice wall for defense; each quickly being melted by the Uchiha. Haku threw a barrage of senbon at the Uchiha who punch a fireball at them melting them.

"You're done, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" the azure flaming ball raced to Haku who flinched at the heat coming from it. Suddenly Sasuke felt a small pebble sized piece of ice hit his arm, his eyes widened in shock as the fire ball lost it blue coloring and returned to its orangish-red. 'Articuno, she must have use Hail.' Haku created another ice wall which held off the fireball, and smirked at the boy. 'Darkrai, we have a problem.' the nightmare pokemon grunted at the words.

"**Aisu Senbon (Ice Senbon)**" the senbon formed in the air before launching at the Uchiha. Sasuke cursed as he rolled left only for Meizu to appear clawed hand extended, they claw connected but ripped apart a tree leaf. 'Thank Arceus for the shunshin,' the young Uchiha thought, 'Where is Sakura, was her plan to punch Gouzu in the face?' old habits seemed to die hard, he trusted Sakura but he couldn't help but underestimate her at times. Some say you speak of the devil and he shall come, well the ground began shaking fiercely causing Sasuke to blanch. "She can't possibly know Earthquake...could she?"

Naruto was flying overhead as he tracked Meizu down after his failed attack on Sasuke, he smirked as he brought the wings together, "**Oburibion'u~ingu**," the red beam of light raced toward the missing-nin who couldn't dodge it. The light impacted Meizu who was thrown back, he rose to his feet an looked at Naruto, "This is what is know as the Medusa effect." Meizu was confused but soon learned that he couldn't move his legs, he looked down to see his body slowly turning into stone. "At Least now you will never die, after all Art is eternal," Meizu froze a expression of shock and fear on his face causing Naruto to scowl, "Always the face that is wrong." he sealed the body into a scroll and flew off to find Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura was actually having a blast, she never felt so free in her life, one of the cons of being quite sheltered. Right now she was making a fake Earthquake by using Mega Punch on the ground with a little chakra to boost the power, or her clone was making the Earthquake while she handled Gouzu. He was more skilled than her, while she held the brute power advantage so she focused on using shinobi traps and landing a few hits when she could. She smirked as she placed a seal on the ground that glowed red before turning into a sort of Glyph. **(For those who play Dragon Age as a Mage you might know that this is Fire Mine, my personal favorite Fire Spell.)** Kakashi-sensei said that Jiraiya of the Sannin created the seal with help from the Yondaime Hokage and gave them to Sakura because Naruto wasn't one for setting up the battlefield, Sasuke was a pyromaniac who would use them too early just to see the power of it. She giggled lightly at the thought of the two, she hopped back as the seal stabilized lost its glow. Meizu burst from the foliage a pissed off expression on his face, Sakura began her plan as she backed away in fear of the ninja, parts of a unfinished trap falling from her hands.

"Enough of your tricks, now you die!" he roared and bolted forward, Sakura's hair disheveled hair shadow the smirk on her face as an explosion rocked the immediate area, an intense heat blowing on her face. She heard nothing else, not even a yell, but all that was left were charred remains. She quickly ran to find Sasuke so they could finish off Haku as she saw Naruto fly overhead.

Sasuke wasn't having a good time, the damn girl could use some form of teleportation that allowed her to flit from mirror to mirror. Worse yet, he couldn't copy the damn ability, 'Damn bloodlines specific jutsus.' he cursed as more needles pierced him, 'Where the hell is the dobe and Sakura, I want to save Darkrai's power for Zabuza should he still be alive.'

"**Megapanchi**!" two ice mirrors shattered as Sakura's fists embedded into them, Naruto landed the wings fading like smoke into the wind. Sasuke quickly shunshin to them and looked at the shocked Haku. Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "What's wrong Teme, you get your Uchiha ass handed to you?"

"You are an Uchiha as well Naruto, I would think you'd have more respect for your clan." Sakura said silencing the boy. "Give up Haku-san, you're outnumbered, I can outspeed you with a technique of mine and Naruto still has tons of chakra remaining." Haku looked torn as realization came upon her, she was beaten she failed Zabuza-sama, but he wouldn't want her to go down without a fight. She readied herself to fall like a warrior. She bristled as a sense of foreboding came over her,

¨No!¨ She created a ice mirror and shot into it.

Kakashi charged the Raikiri as Zabuza glared at him while being held down by the dogs. He bolted forward and readied the strike only for the girl to get in the way, his eyes widened as he buried his hand into her chest. She gasped softly, her body convulsing slightly but glared at Kakashi and gripped his wrist, ¨Zabuza-sama, do it.¨ The demon hesitated. For once in his life he hesitated, this was the girl he raised from five years old, his daughter and partner. He would miss Gouzu and Meizu as as well but Haku carried a closer part in his heart. He steeled his eyes was he swung the kunai he grabbed from his pouch, Kakashi pulled the girl back stopping her from being damaged further. He looked at the approaching Genin who looked battle ready, ¨Be careful all of you, take no risk with Zabuza right now,¨ slowly a purple aura closed around Zabuza the face of a demon staring at them. The three legendary bird stopped their feud to watch what was happening, on could see light trails of freezing water coming from Articuno's eyes.

¨So the demon is nothing more than a farce,¨ everyone looked to the end of the bridge to see Gato and an army of bandits. The gang leader looked at Zabuza in distaste as the demon began to fade, ¨Kill the ninja, save the eyes of the men, they will fetch some good money in Kumo.¨ Naruto glared as he began to pulse dark aura.

Zabuza as he charged Kunai in hand. Blood seeped from the bite wound on his body as he pressed on slicing through the army of bandits. He finally advanced on Gato who looked on in fear, ¨See you in hell Gato, tell the devil his servant sent you!¨ he slit the man's throat before falling to his knees. ¨Kakashi, do me a favor take me to Haku.¨

¨You might meet her on the other side.¨ Kakashi said trying to help the older ninja who laughed.

¨She will go to rest peacefully, I will go to hell where I belong, at least I will find some good fights down there.¨ Zabuza said as he finally slipped away. The remaining bandits advanced but Kakashi had had it. He brought back Kubikiribocho and pointed it toward them. They looked a little frightened but believed in their numbers.

¨Fools, fall to infinite nightmares, **Dākuboido**!¨ Sasuke said as he emerged from the ground in the mass of bandits as Darkrai. The ball enclosed around the bandits and put them to sleep and Sasuke's nightmare ability activated. Some died from the nightmare, some were killed as a mercy. Naruto could truthfully now understand the power of Darkrai, and he shivered at it.

¨At least Wave is free now,¨ Sakura said but jumped back as the legendary birds landed, Articuno glared at Kakashi causing him to shiver slightly.

¨Champion of Victory, you've gained my ire, know that Ice shall forever be your enemy.¨ she looked at Haku's body in sadness.

¨You can't blame him for the human's choice sister, the man defended himself and she sacrificed herself for Zabuza.¨ Zapdos spoke his gaze never leaving the Ice bird as she continued her glare, ¨He even stopped Zabuza from further harming the girl, and Victini won't like you cursing her 'champion'.¨

¨Enough, the battle is over we leave you now Darkrai, Yveltal, but know that past ambitions are being reborn you may need the help of the Sky to put things back to order.¨ Moltres spoke softly as she began to flap the smell of flames came into the air. The others followed then split off into different directions.

'**Past ambitions, Sky for help, what did that cryptic turkey mean?' **Yveltal complain. Naruto shrugged but he knew something was going to happen but didn't

know what.

_**PSN: TZ_BEEN_BREADED**_

_**Xbox: TZSONOFHADES**_

_**Twitter: KingBeedrill**_

_**These are ways to contact me about the story and thing you think should happen or think are going to happen, See you next chapter. Kurama's Nii-san, out.**_


	7. Chunin Exams begin

_**What's good Fanfiction, I love the support for the story and I want to thank everyone that sent reviews. This has to be my best story on this website and i'm glad you have supported my work. I think i'm finally cementing pairing now, currently they are Kakashi/Tsunami: Rare pairing, and I want Natio and Inari to grow up and become ninja alongside the Konohamaru Korps. **_

_**Sasuke/?: While the Uchiha brothers are my favorite Naruto characters I can't find an appropriate pairing for Sasuke, I was thinking Ayame, or Ino.**_

_**Naruto/FemGaara: I love this pairing, while I'm a NaruHina fan if Gaara was female that would have been my supported pairing and I think it would have beat NaruHina IMO.**_

_**Sakura/Lee: This nigga Lee, liked Sakura since he seen her, and she shot him down instantly for looks. I don't plan to rush this pairing but the end result will be SakuLee**_

_**Hinata/Kiba or Hinata/Shino: These pairing could work the Hyuuga follow a old custom like how the princess couldn't marry a commoner. These two are from noble families and Heir of said families. They are teammates which gives them time to grow feelings for eachother and for Shino's case Hinata is understanding and wouldn't be frightened off by his Kikaichu, and Kiba could use someone to keep him from being brash.**_

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams

Naruto was gasping for air as he looked around the forest, the wind whispered through the tree leaves as the lone Genin stood in the clearing waiting. He heard the whistle of shuriken flying through the air, quickly he jumped to the left avoid the projectiles only for a fist to appear in his face. Yveltal's laughter bounced around his head as the bird watched his container get owned time after time. "You've gotten better Naruto, but you can't beat me." Leele said as she looked at her brother's former student. She opened her fist and offered him a hand up, "In my advice, I say take up a another craft, your are a powerhouse, chakra monster; but fighting against an opponent with superior taijutsu will give you a disadvantage." the Anbu smirked at the boy as he cursed at the laughing bird.

"To think that a few months ago he was my student, at that the deadlast of the academy, Le-chan do you think he will truly become Hokage?" Iruka whispered as he rose from a nearby tree. Leele looked at the boy who was now doing the leaf balancing exercise, she smiled slightly and turned to Iruka before giving him a quick peck, "I guess that means yes." she nodded happily her eyes glowing with excitement as she looked at what could be the next Hokage. The boy and his team continued to surprise her, to think they went from the two last Uchihas and a fangirl to a squad that is being compared to the Densetsu Sannin.

"So that's where he was," a lazy voice drawled out as Kakashi slowly walked forward his nose buried into his book. Leele growled lightly at her former subordinate, or rather the book in his hand, which he quickly hid. "I need Naruto to find Sasuke, and Sakura since they have hidden themselves somewhere."

"Or rather, you are too lazy to pull your nose out of Lord Jiraiya's stupid book and find your students," she scoffed. Iruka laughed nervously, here he was a mid-chunin in the middle of the rivalry of two of Konoha's strongest ninja. Yea, he was ready to shit bricks, "Naru-chan, that's enough training for today, go with Kaka-baka." Kakashi eye twitched at the name but gathered Naruto and began their search for the Uchiha and their young Kunoichi partner.

**Sakura &amp; Sasuke (Training Ground 7)**

"Prime!" the feral yell of the pig monkey pokemon howled throughout the training field, as it threw its fist around in a mad thrash. Currently the objects of his ire were Sasuke and Sakura who looked worse for wear, "Ape, Primeape!" he rushed forward his fist glowing showing he was readying Mega Punch. Sakura readied her own and charged her secondary teacher ducking under the cuffed fist and driving her fist into his stomach. The pig monkey pokemon flew back into a tree while Sakura began cheering.

"**Oh, she shouldn't have done that." **Darkrai said to Sasuke who rose an eyebrow at nightmare inducer, "**Primeape shares an ability with the Tauros family, Anger point."** Sasuke saw the Primeape rising a red aura surrounding him that leaked hate and anger. More pressure vein were exposed on the pokemon forehead as he looked downright pissed. "**When you hit a pokemon with a Anger point with a critical, their attack is completely maxed out." **Sasuke sighed as he looked at the shocked Sakura. Primeape bolted toward Sakura in a mad thrash knocking the Kunoichi into a nearby tree. "**She's gotten better, at the most she is high Genin to low chunin level, still surprised you beat the demon brothers though?"**

"They underestimated us, that's why we won." Sasuke said as he watched the Primeape pose while he stood on Sakura's back one of his feet keeping the pink haired girl's head on the ground. "Makes you wonder why, after Kakashi, she is the team strategist." he thought smiling to himself before he got the celebrating pokemon off the girl. Sakura huffed as she glared at Primeape who returned it, each looking into each other's eyes. Now normally Primeapes would chase all who look them in the eye, but Sakura was a rival to this one, and it respected her...slightly. "Test eachothers will later, we got company."

Kakashi walked slowly out of the treeline with Naruto who looked on blankly a sheet of paper in his hand. "Yo, I've been looking for you two?" Sasuke deadpanned 'we weren't even hiding our chakra, lazy ass.' Sasuke and Sakura walked over to their teammate nodded. "Look you three, the Chunin Exams are coming this year and I think you have the potential of making chunin right now, but are you three just as confident or do you want to grow more as ninja first?" Kakashi remembered the dangers of the exams, and this brats were like his kids he wouldn't send them in their without being sure they were ready. "Hokage-sama has informed the Jounin that Genin form Suna, Kumo, Iwa are participating; are you ready to face foreign enemies you know nothing about?"

'Itachi advanced to Chunin so much faster than me, I know that I'm ready, but is Sakura?' Sasuke thought of his brother with disdain, and worried for Sakura who could very well be underprepared for these exams.

'Foreign competition huh? I wonder if I will meet a decent challenge?' Naruto thought and Yveltal nodded.

'I-I can do this, I trained harder than ever to reach this level.' Sakura spoke to herself, '**Maybe, but only recently, the other ninja have trained hard since they were in the academy, even Ino-pig trained more than we did'** Inner-Sakura said crushing sakura's hope, 'That doesn't matter; Sasuke and Naruto are ready, and I can't hold them back because I was lazy.'

**Tree of Origin**

'You are really growing as a person, young cherry blossom'

**BACK WITH TEAM 7**

Kakashi passed the Genins a form, "That the consent form, think it over, if you accept the challenge then go to the Academy." the team nodded and Kakashi turned only to look into a pair of amber eyes. The temporarily forgotten Primeape glared into Kakashi eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should begin to run!" Sakura yelled as Primeape let out a primal battle cry before pouncing at the Copy ninja only for him to substitute away. Primeape's nose twitched picking up the copy ninja's scent and went on the immortal chase. "Well, at least Primeape will be preoccupied." sakura sighed as Naruto laughed loudly.

**Village Gates Next day**

Kakashi stood at the main gate with Kotetsu and Izumo who talked to the laid-back Jonin, he received message from Tazuna that an ambassador for their country will be living in Konoha. Kakashi had no idea who it was but he and Natio stood waiting for whoever it was. The black haired boy began to take after Kakashi while they lived together, even adopting his constant bored expression that drove Kurenai up the wall. After their arrival from Wave they took the kid to the hospital and they found traces of not Uzumaki blood, but Senju. This itself rose the council into a riot about the Senju being reborn through the child, they also didn't like the black fox that traveled with him. Danzo asked that the boy be given to him for training, and to see if he somehow manifest any particular abilities that the Senju were know for, this was shot down by all the clans as they didn't want the Senju blood anywhere near Danzo's taint. There was also the problem of him having nowhere to live as Tsunade left Konoha as the Senju heir and they couldn't allow anyone into the Senju compound or accounts without Tsunade's consent. Now as Hokage, Hiruzen could annul Tsunade's right as heir because of her inactive ninja status, but that could potential hurt his former student. Then there was the fact of who would care for the kid, and teach him to fight; the Inuzuka clan were the first to offer since with Zorua they could teach him to fight alongside the fox, but with further information on the pokemon they learned it was more suited for espionage than front-line assault. The Kurama clan offered next, but since the kid showed no interest towards Genjutsu they politely withdrew. Finally, they decided to have Kakashi raise the kid, Kakashi had shown potential in bringing the best out of his students with Sakura Haruno, and the boy was comfortable around the team.

"So Tou-san, who exactly are supposed to be coming?" Kakashi shrugged as he saw two silhouettes come out of the treeline, Natio began beaming as he saw his friend from wave and Zorua yipped happily at the sight of the two Wave inhabitants, "Inari!"

"Hey, Natio, Kakashi-sensei!" Inari yelled happily. The two friends ran up to each other and began talking animatedly. Kakashi was looking at the beauty that traveled with Inari though,'Tsunami-san, so you've come to Konoha.' Tsunami smiled brightly at Inari and Natio as she hugged the boy who returned it.

"Kaka-tou-san, can I show Inari-nii around the village?" Kakashi nodded as he watched the two run off into the into the leaf. Tsunami looked at Kakashi a slight blush on her face as he sent her a eye-smile.

**Natio P.O.V**

Natio ran through the Village showing Inari the many buildings, and people of Konoha; though Inari was having trouble keeping up with the young ninja in training. "Zorua, could you transform into something to carry us?" the Illusion fox tilted its head before it began to glow and a soft melodic trill filled the air as a Lapras appeared, "Hm...nice, but I think that thing requires water to move around well." a sweat drop formed on the Lapras' head as he glowed again and turned back into Zorua.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" a voice said as smoke filled the area and the kids began coughing, "I think I used to much pepper again," one voice whined as two other people coughed. When the dust cleared three people stood in front of Natio and Inari. "Hi, I'm Konohamaru and these are my partners."

"Hi, I'm Udon, I like math."

"I'm the sassiest kunoichi in the academy, I'm Moegi."

"And together we are the Konohamaru ninja squad, or Konohamaru Corps for short." Konohamaru said smirking, Inari looked amazed while Natio looked skeptical. Zorua was still paw at his nose because of the pepper. "I, Konohamaru, offer you an invitation to join the Corps; we were just going to meet the boss about some training." now Natio was interested, Konohamaru was the grandson of the third, so any teacher he had was bound to be the best. Inari began remembering the bridge how Team Seven trained, and decided he'll try and become a ninja.

"Okay, I'll bite, you in Inari?" the boy nodded and picked up the sneezing Zorua, who slumped over in defeat, and put him on his head. the two followed the three and Natio quickly found he and Konohamaru didn't mix well. His laid-back attitude didn't co-exist with Konohamaru exuberant atmosphere. "There he is, hey boss!" Natio grew a deadpan look as he saw Naruto, and Sakura. He respected Naruto, but he thought that Konohamaru was having a better teacher than some Genin. Inari smiled a he saw Naruto and sakura as he and the corps ran up to the ninjas.

"Sakura don't feel pressured to join, if your not ready than we aren't, this is a team function." Sakura nodded and looked up in surprise as she saw four kid run up to her and Naruto. "Really Naruto, you're a genin now and you still play ninja?"

"Hey don't look down on the boss, but you probably can't help it with that colossal forehead." four things happened that day, Natio lost his cool and began to tremble in fear, Naruto swore to never talk about Sakura's forehead, Konohamaru swore the Shinigami himself was in front of him, and Sakura was going to kill a kid.

"Konohamaru, run!" Natio, and Naruto yelled as Sakura's aura became more deadly and violent.

"You're DEAD MEAT, brat!" Sakura yelled as she chased the boy throughout Konoha. Naruto sighed as he chased after the two, he found Sakura about to punch a ninja that was holding Konohamaru by the scarf he wore. 'Those are Suna nin, this is gonna be violent.'

"I suggest you release the grandson of the Third Hokage, or I will be in every right to pummel you, and throw the dust into the winds." Kankuro growled as he released Konohamaru and went to the bundle on his back. The girl that was with him gasped and moved to grab the fan on her back only for a kunai to rest at her throat.

"Normally, I wouldn't threaten a girl, but you are making yourself a threat." Sasuke's voice spoke out coldly, Kankuro looked at her sweat traveling down his forehead his hand still resting on the bundle. "Your teammate will be eliminated if you don't desist." Kankuro growled as he lowered his hand, a look of pure hate in his eyes.

Suddenly a stream of gold moved towards Sakura catching everyone off guard, and tightening around the pinkette. "Sakura!" Naruto pulled out a kunai keeping Konohamaru behind him, slowly a young girl stepped into the light from a tree branch. She had dark red hair that rested messily over her head. Dark rings were around her eyes creating a raccoon-like mask and a kanji for love was written above her eye. She wore a black jumpsuit like apparel with a brown harness that kept a gourd attached to her back and some white cloth wrapped over her shoulder as an extra harness. Her cold teal eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"You have my sister; I have your teammate, and mother has wanted blood for a while now." Temari sighed in relief as she saw Gaia. Sasuke snarled at the redhead who showed no outward reaction, but her thoughts were different, 'Those looks, even here, I'll enjoy spilling all their blood for mother.' Naruto nodded to Sasuke who released the Suna kunoichi who quickly ran behind Gaia. "You two are a disgrace to Suna, I expected more from my _siblings_." they flinched at her tone as she looked to the Konoha nin.

"You have your partner, now release Sakura." Gaia smirked as she laughed.

"I don't remember saying I'll release her if you gave me Temari, at that I didn't ask for Temari; my mother wants blood and her blood should please her for now." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened as Gaia said this and they both moved to attack the kunoichi, only for her to dodge a blue fireball. Five ninja phased into place all bearing Kumo's headband.

"You retched woman, this battle had nothing to do with Kumo," Naruto heard the man with the weird black mask say. He heard Yveltal begin to mumble but ignored the bird in favor of watching the opposition. 'Where the hell is ANBU?'

"Maybe, but she was going to kill her." Yugito said while Samui, Kurai, and Omoi all sighed as their senseis argued...again.

"She's right Raikou-sensei, it would not be cool to let her die."

"If we let her die than the Hokage would be pissed at us, and would wage war on Kumo, and in order to bring peace I would have to marry some random Konoha girl, who would get kidnapped at the wedding-"

"Shut the hell up, Omoi!"

'Did she say Raikou, crap.' Naruto thought as the sand fell from Sakura who scooted away in fear, 'So this is the power that will be at the Chunin exams.'

"**Kit, they are jinchuriki, the sand girl is holding Shukaku the Ichibi, and the blonde is holding Matatabi the Nibi."** I nodded

"Hello Ichi, Ni, I'm Kyuu." Naruto said, confusing Sasuke, and Sakura but the message got to the two jinchurikis. Yugito narrowed her eyes, while Gaia smiled viciously and the sands began to swirl.

"Yes, mother demands your blood, she begs for-" she stopped as she noticed a shadow flying above her. Quickly a dragonfly like creature flew next to Gaia and looked directly at her. "Vi-Vibrava-Vi." the creature spoke and the sand stopped. Gaia grew a calm look as she petted the dragonfly's wings, "Very well, he'll live for now, come Kankuro, Temari, Heiwa (Peace) is hungry." the siblings nodded and followed the pokemon and girl. Yugito looked at Raikou who was staring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Darkrai, Yveltal nice to see you again; come on woman we are moving." Raikou began walking and Yugito screamed at him about calling her woman again, their team close behind. Naruto turned to Sakura who face was stained with tears as she was curled up, "Sakura you aren't weak, Gaia is just...different...like me." she looked up at that as Naruto walked off.

"Sasuke, warn Hinata, and Neji about the Kumo ninja; be sure to watch Neji as well he might attack them." Sasuke nodded as he helped Sakura up and walked with her to the Hyuuga compound.

**NEXT DAY (ACADEMY BUILDING)**

Naruto sighed as he waited for Sasuke and Sakura, after reporting his findings to the Hokage he was told to be careful, and that measures would be put in place to subdue any threat present. 'Gaia huh, I want to see just how strong you really are.' He glanced up as he saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Team Gai approaching. Naruto and Neji nodded to each other while Hinata gave a more warm greeting. "So you are joining us Sakura?"

She nodded and Naruto smirked, Rock Lee yelled happily as he embraced the girl in a tight hug earning a blush from her. "Yosh, Sakura-chan's youth has inspired me to new heights, I will run around the village twice before this exam starts!" Ten-Ten sighed exasperated pulling Lee by the ear towards the academy Neji following behind in amusement.

"Alright let's go, and be careful." the other two nodded as we went inside the building.

_**What's good FF, sorry about the extreme delay but I've been working on another project as well as this one, the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it, and have my brother go over the grammar for me, Until then; you know me FF, I'm out!**_


	8. Konoha and Suna vs Orochimaru

_**What's up FF, it's the AlmightyKingCaper himself Kurama's Nii-san and this is the next installment of the Dark Flight story. **_

_**QOTD: What are your thought on Perfect Zygarde?**_

Chapter 8: Konoha and Suna vs Orochimaru

Naruto stopped in front of the academy with Sakura and Sasuke, he looked over his shoulder and saw a man holding up a pin. 'Kasi, so you got the information I needed.' Naruto beckoned his team to follow him over to the young pale white haired male. "Kasi, meet my teammates Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"A pleasure to meet you Haruno-sama, Uchiha-san," Sasuke rose his eyebrows at the -sama part and looked for an answer, "The Haruno family aren't a ninja clan, but they are good information gatherers, so when they joined Konoha they created they created the thieves guild, the Haruno family later left the guild and we became disorganized until young Naruto took over." Sakura looked surprised at that, "I have the information you needed, your spy network is becoming quite vast; but it nowhere near Lord Jiraiya's level." Naruto nodded, "Suna and Sound are planning something big, Garret noticed a large mobilization of troops organizing in Suna." Naruto frowned but nodded.

"If worse comes to worse with Suna and Sound , you mobilize the thieves guild hidden route to protect all minors and civilians, understood?" Kasi nodded and walked off. Naruto sighed, he missed the simple life of a thief, steal what you need, little cares in the world, and as long as you didn't cause any permanent damage, the ANBU and Higher ups didn't care what you stole. "Come on, if my spy network found this out, then no doubt the Hokage knows already, but I will inform him of the help he will receive from the Thieves." Sasuke nodded as he began walking toward the academy. 'Those two, Sakura has the thieves guild as her family legacy, and Naruto is the son of a former Hokage, as hell as Madara's grandson, what do I have as my legacy?'

"**You forget your goals Sasuke, this creature has made you weak, you have forgotten your hate, your promise on your parents blood."** a cold voice spoke in Sasuke's head, "**Itachi has stolen your legacy from you, and here you are with the power of a god and he still lives."**

"_**Silence yourself vile creature, hate breeds nothing more than disorder and I'd rather not have Zygarde have to resort to his full form to destroy young Sasuke."**_

"**That creature would be brought to heel if we killed Itachi, and harvested his eyes; we would have power that rivaled that of the Rikudou Sennin."**

"_**Yet Mew, Arceus, Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, and Mega Rayquaza were many times stronger than the Jyubi; who the sennin barely beat."**_

"Darkrai, who is that?" Sasuke questioned at the second voice only for it to chuckle, Darkrai cut the connection they shared leaving Sasuke answerless. Sasuke was unknowingly following Naruto and Sakura who had caught up to him. "So Sakura, what's the plan?"

The pinkette hesitated for a second before looking around, "Scout out the opposition, try to get a read on their abilities; Sasuke use your sharingan to read their chakra levels, Naruto I know you are going to hate this, but you need to be obnoxious as possible to draw out the hot heads, and I'll play the damsel in distress fangirl of the team." Naruto's eye twitched, but sighed.

"Dattebayo!" he yelled loudly a large grin on his face, "we are so about to become Chunin, no matter the opposition!" he inwardly gritted his teeth as Kurumu and Yveltal laughed at his expense. The teams that were in the lobby all glared at him and his team, while Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Be quiet deadlast, you better not get in my way." Sasuke said as he walked past the now seething Naruto. Sakura inwardly apologized as rammed her fist on top of Naruto's head as he crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun is right." Naruto rose off the ground his head looking down as he walked with Sakura. When they were in the clear Naruto growled, "Calm down Naruto, you can show them your true strength in the exams." he nodded a sour look still on his face, while Sasuke smirked. "You noticed the Genjutsu on the floor above?" she could feel the lightly pulsing chakra on the floor above. Sasuke nodded as they walked past quietly and upstairs.

"So all three of you came, good if all three didn't come then the others couldn't take the exams." they glared at Kakashi who eye-smiled, "Remember, you three are easily Chunin in skills, you just have to prove it now." the team sighed and nodded as Kakashi held out his hand, "If you three actually pass, then Team 7 will most likely be erased, or we'll become a Chunin/Jonin team which is unlikely; that being said you three have been very entertaining to train and have helped me better myself, so thank you." they looked at Kakashi shocked as he eye-smiled and disappeared in smoke.

"It was like he was saying goodbye," Sakura muttered.

"He knows how dangerous these exams are, so he was making sure he had no extra regrets other than letting us potentially die." Naruto said. His hand was lightly shaking as he still felt Kakashi grip, this could be the last time he saw the lazy masked jounin. "Come on, let handle business." they nodded as they walked into the classroom.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke so you three are here too, what a drag." the lazy drawl of Shikamaru sounded as he, Ino, and Choji walked forward. Ino instantly clasped onto Sasuke's arm asking plenty of questions, and Sasuke looked uncomfortable. Choji smiled happily at Naruto offering a chip that Naruto took.

"Yosh, if it isn't squad Seven, the Youth in this room is exploding!" the loud exuberant voice of Rock Lee pronounced as he strutted in with Neji, and Ten-Ten. Neji frowned at the Kumo ninja that sat towards the back, but stopped after Ten-Ten squeezed his arm.

"It seems the whole Rookie twelve is here, this is going to be wild." the arrogant voice of Kiba Inuzuka sounded off as he Shino and Hinata walked into the classroom.

"You all should be quiet, you are making early enemies." Naruto looked towards the back to see a boy a little older than them who wore a Konoha headband. He then looked around the classroom and saw the multiple glares. 'Yveltal…' suddenly Yveltal's dark aura activated leaking despair, hate, destruction, and pure power into the air causing everyone to look away, 'The cards were right, Orochimaru-sama will want to know about this.' Kabuto sweated heavily at the aura bearing down on him, almost like the Kyuubi was screaming bloody murder at him.

"Um, if you're interested I've gathered information from my previous times in the exam and I can give you a hint on the power of the enemy." Sasuke stepped up and looked at Kabuto, he pointed to the Sand Kunoichi Gaia. "Alright, Gaia, she has completed multiple A and B rank missions without ever being scratched."

A Kiri ninja rose and walked to Kabuto with a glare, "I want info on one Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto looked at the ninja and glared. 'Hm, what's his problem?'

"**Minato Namikaze was Iwa's boogeyman, well the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure were Mizu's; Uzu almost caused Mizu to become a minor village due to how many ninja were killed during the invasion, hell Uzu almost wiped out the Moktar clan, ¾ of Mizu's army slaughtered by one clan when they invaded."**

Kabuto rose an eyebrow as he drew Naruto's info card, "Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's God of Destruction, his highest ranked mission was C-rank turn S-rank after Zabuza Momochi, and the Demon brothers intervened. Naruto killed Gozu by turning him to stone, his partners Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno are also said to be just as competent." Naruto frowned as he looked at Kabuto, 'How does he know that?' Naruto saw a group of three walk toward Kabuto but kept silent. 'Let's see how you handle yourself, Kabuto-san.'

"You three little shits better return to your seats before I fail you all," the gruff voice of Morino Ibiki, "I am the proctor of the first test, this will be a written exam, if you get caught cheating three times your whole team fails." Ibiki smirked at the distraught looks, "Now, begin."

"_**So kit, what are you planning to do?"**_ Kurumu asked as she saw her container lay his head on his desk.

'Absolutely nothing,' Yveltal laughed as Kurumu started demanding that he at least write something.

"**Calm yourself, I'm sure the hatchling has a plan," **Yveltal told Kurumu who sighed and watched. Naruto saw three teams get ejected as they were caught cheating, he saw Sasuke using his Sharingan to copy Sakura's hand movements as she breezed through the test. 'Alright, showtime.' Naruto rose from his seat gaining looks from everyone as he walked to Shikamaru.

"Shika, your test in exchange from the best cloud watching spot in Konoha." Shikamaru rose an eyebrow before smirking, he gave me his test and I told him of the meadow beyond the monument. I sat back down and put my head down again.

"You, why shouldn't I fail you now?" Ibiki said menacingly

"I only cheated once, you have to catch me three times." Ibiki smirked and announced that no one else can pull that trick. The test ended with 48 genin left, Ibiki smirked as he called time.

"Alright shit-stains, there is one final question, but this one is optional, if you get it take the chance and get it wrong you can never take a chunin exam again, if you decide to not answer it then you leave and try again next exam." many voiced protest but Ibiki simply began leaking KI,all present began to pale, even team 7. 'Shit, Zabuza has nothing on this guy.' Naruto thought as a bead of sweat crept down his forehead. None of the Genin left surprisingly, "Seems that this year's candidates are a ballsy bunch, you pass."

"So, I was right; you were testing our willpower," Shikamaru drawled out in a sleepy tone, his head resting on the desk. Ibiki nodded and a large wrecking ball collided into the side of the building. Above the hole was a banner that said, 'Konoha's Sexiest Kunoichi, and Second Exam Proctor, Anko Mitarashi'

"Alright maggots, you are now about to be put through hell, and chewed on by the Shinigami," a sadistic smirk crossed her face, "Hey Ibiki, you let this many pass, aren't you sweet saving me some toys to play with." all across the room the male's faces all became a bright red. Naruto himself couldn't help but have his face color a little. "alright brats follow me," she led the Genins out of the building to a large forest. "Alright, this is Training Ground Forty-Four otherwise known as the Forest of Death, you'll spend five days in this forest with the deadly creatures as well as the other Chunin hopefuls, your objective is to steal the scroll opposite of the one you have." Naruto saw Ino and Shikamaru trying to calm Choji down as he freaked over the thought of having no food.

Naruto went to get his teams scroll which happened to be a Heaven Scroll, and showed it to Sasuke and Sakura. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Alright gakis, go!" Anko yelled as the teams immediately charged into the forest, Team 7 were tree hopping through the forest for about ten minutes before stopping.

"Naruto do you sense any nearby chakras?" Sakura asked her hand resting on her kunai pouch, the blonde nodded as a female Kusa ninja appeared. Naruto shivered at the omnipotent presence her chakra gave off, it had nothing on Yveltal, but for a human's chakra to be this dark.

"Her chakra, it's like i'm sensing a Gengar, or a Banette" She smirked as she noticed Naruto shivers. "Sakura, give her the scroll."

"What are you saying Naruto?!" Sakura said shocked.

"She is beyond our level, we can take another team for their scrolls, but we have to be alive to do that." Naruto hissed through his teeth, as if it pained him to say that. Naruto didn't expect the Kusa kunoichi to laugh.

"To think, the great Naruto of Destruction is a mere coward, your grandfather must be rolling in his grave." Naruto's eyes flashed red as a sneer crossed his face. His Sharingan glowing dully as he stared hatefully at the ninja.

"**Like any Uchiha, Naruto is prideful; hell he has more pride than most Uchiha because of his direct lineage to Madara," **Kurumu said to Yveltal seemed focused on the the ninja before them.

"But, then again all the Uchiha were merely copy-cats who never came up with an original jutsu since Madara's Majestic Demolisher." now it was Sasuke's turn to get pissed off. "Oh, did I hit a nerve on the Uchiha's would-be avenger?" Sasuke roared in anger as he charged a kunai ready to slice the kunoichi who merely dodged.

"Now we are talking, let's shut this bitch's mouth for good." Naruto said as he charged as well. Sakura sighed as she began setting traps hoping to catch the Kunoichi off guard, she couldn't set Fire Mines because Sasuke and Naruto weren't aware of their location. Naruto and Sasuke were both attacking the Kunoichi in tandem landing few hits on her. Sasuke charged forward again while Naruto hopped through the trees, Naruto tossed some kunai at the kunoichi who blocked them only for Sasuke to close in on her with Izuna's sword. The Sword embedded itself into her gut, and Sasuke removed the sword as she fell to her knees.

"kukuku… you're good...I'm going to get serious now." Naruto and Sasuke saw the weirdest, sickest sight ever after that, the lady threw her head to the sky her mouth opened wide as an arm shot out of it. Sasuke instantly brought his sword in front of him, while Naruto unsealed a custom Gunbai made by TenTen. 'I have little practice with this thing, but with Sasuke's fire ninjutsu, I can enhance it.' now fully out of the now crumpled body stood a extremely pale man.

"Guys, we got to retreat, that's Orochimaru of the Sannin!" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they heard the chuckle of the sannin. 'While it's sad that I can't target Madara's grandson because of the Kyuubi as well as Madara's embargo on him, but Sasuke will be perfect.' Sasuke nodded towards Naruto who threw down one of his custom smoke bombs.

"Come on Sakura, that won't keep him paralyzed for long," Sakura quickly followed the two Uchihas as they bolted through the forest, only for a stream of sand to almost capture them. "Shit, it's Gaia!" Naruto cursed as landed with his team in front of Suna's team. Gaia stared at him, her eyes reflecting madness in what he believed would be a pair of beautiful teal orbs. "_**Oh, does my successor have a thing for Tanukis." **_Yveltal spoke causing Naruto to blush slightly, 'Shut up you damned Turkey.'

"Now I'm nettled!" Orochimaru's voice roared from inside the forest as he finally broke through the paralysis. He burst through the foliage to stare down the six genin, "You have some gall brat to run from me, now die." a sword emerged from his throat about to lodge into Naruto only for sand to block the strike.

"You, snakeman, what is your name?" Gaia asked quietly as sand slowly swirled around her, "It matters not, Naruto is my prey, and you must die for angering me; prove my existence!" the sand tried to close around the Sannin who jumped away. Naruto noticed the snarl on Orochimaru's face as the Sand team hesitantly readied themselves as well as Team 7.

"So, a truce?" Naruto asked and Gaia looked at him coldly, "okay, for now" he said to himself as he and Temari created a strong gust with their fans.

"Sunny Day!" Sasuke began influencing the heat increasing his fires power, his fist were covered with blue fire as he tried to engaged Orochimaru in taijutsu while Kankuro used Karasu to help. Gaia was using her sands to block the attacks against the teams by Orochimaru while Sakura used Mach Punch to surprise the Hebi Sennin. 'A arm's reach away from my sharingan, then a Tanuki shows up and decides I'm going to kill you with my sand, then I get paralyzed, going to have to look into that later, and at the top of all these irritating question is-'

"Where are you Dosu, Kin, Zaku!" Orochimaru screamed in anger as he was hit by Sasuke; the blue flames leaving an intense burn. Orochimaru hopped back into the tree lines before breathing in calming himself, "Sorry about that, I'm usually more composed; I'm just absolutely livid." his voice had gained a dangerous edge to it. These mere genin had hit him, he was holding back yes, but to still lay a hit on him. Also, the Suna ninja weren't in on the plan it seems, or they just didn't know who the leader of Oto was. "I commend your abilities, you in particular Sasuke; so when you're done playing ninja with this worthless village find me." his head stretched latching onto Sasuke's neck catching everyone off guard. The Uchiha heir yelled in pain as a black mark appeared on his neck that Naruto recognized.

"Xerneas!" Yveltal's wings burst out of his back and his charged Orochimaru who sank into the ground. "God Damnit!"

"This is where we leave, you better pass Uzumaki, because I plan to kill you for all to see." Gaia said as she beckoned for her siblings to follow. Naruto noticed that Orochimaru dropped his scroll, the Earth Scroll.

"Sakura, come on, let's go!" Naruto said emotionlessly.

Sasuke wasn't feeling too hot, his whole body ached like hell, and he was extremely cold. Darkrai was next to him but the Ghost-type was looking up at the cracked ceiling of Sasuke's mindscape, "**Whatever that man did, it's affecting your mind."** Sasuke looked at the multiple cracks that etched across his mindscape like a weird piece of art, 'maybe I shouldn't call this art; after all it looks like it about to break, and Naruto believes that art should be immortal, weird.'

He rose shakily as he looked at Darkrai, the Ghost looked...stressed, like he was skipping sleep. "**Worry not for me young Uchiha, I was merely restraining an invader.**" Darkrai said as he yawned. Sasuke could faintly hear cursing in the distance.

"Alright, I trust you Darkrai." Sasuke said as he tried to find a way out of his mindscape.

"_**You can't keep me restrained forever, all Uchiha fall to me, I am hate, I am the power of the Uchiha!**_" Darkrai eyes steeled as he heard this and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't follow in the path of his ancestors.

_**There goes the next chapter, I'll begin working on the next chapter soon**_


End file.
